Falling Closer
by JoBrosCupcakeSwirl
Summary: Two months later and all three couples are doing well except that Nate still hadn't asked Hayley out What happens when the Trisha's ex comes back into the picture with a vengeance? Sequel to "One In A Million" Formerly known as "Dismissed"
1. Chapter 1

What a perfect day for sunbathing! So, Jordie, Hayley and I were lying by the pool in my backyard, sunbathing. It was just so sunny and warm; we couldn't pass up the chance. Hayley was in her black and green one piece, while Jordie had opted for her itsie bitsie teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini, JUST so that she could sing the song. I, for some reason, could not find matching bathing suit pieces, so I was wearing a green bikini top with pink bottoms.

"Don't days like this just make you feel like you're dating a celebrity?" Jordie asked. I rolled my eyes, but it's not like she could see that through the blue Ray Ban aviators I had 'borrowed' from Jason. Jordie had borrowed Shane's white Ray Ban Wayfarers, and refused to take them off. Even if it was raining or pitch black, she would be wearing them.

"Jordie, you are dating a celebrity." Hayley said monotonically. I kinda felt bad for Hayley. Nate still hadn't caught on that Hayley was into him, even thought it was like super obvious to everyone. "Oh, yeah!!" Jordie smiled, settling back into her lounge chair. After about 10 minutes of perfect silence and we were completely relaxed, it was shattered. The gate that separates my backyard from my neighbors abruptly opened at hit the fence, causing all of us to jump and scream. Two seconds later, my neighbors' ten year old daughter came through the gate. "Abi! Don't scare us like that!" The small girl stopped her board and jumped off and flipped it up and caught it. "Sorry! I didn't know you were out here! I was coming over to ask you something." I sat up, "What's up, Abs?" (Abs was my nickname for Abi. Her real name was Abigail but she shortened it to Abi.) "Mom and Dad are having a business meeting in half an hour and I need to be out of the house. So, I was coming over to ask if I could come over and hang out... Please? I don't want to have to go to Mrs. Figg's house again... her house smells like soup ALL the time!" Before I had a chance to respond, my cell started going off. "And I do, want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone." Yes, our song was my ring tone for Jason. I smiled, "Hang on, Abs." I picked up my cell and pressed accept. "Hey, handsome." "Hey, beautiful. Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?" "Well, the girls and I are just hanging out by the pool, working on our tans, but besides that nothing really." "Can we join you?" "Well, that depends on who 'we' is." They had come over a few times and brought some of their celebrity friends and failed to let me know, so, I ask now. "Just the four Grey brothers, I promise." "How long will it take?" "Give us time to get our swim stuff together and we'll be there in no time, 'kay?" "Double awesome! I love you." "I love you more. Bye." I sat my cell back on the table and turned back to face Abi, "If it's okay with your mom and dad, you can come over and swim with us." Abi tackled me in a hug. "Thanks, Trish. You're the best!" She got back on her board and flew back to her house to change. Jordie and Hayley looked at me. "So, what did Jase want?" "The guys are done for the day and they are on their way here to come hang out with us." "My Shaneykins is coming?" Jordie asked excitedly. It was hilarious how hyper... well, more hyper than usual, Jordie got when someone even mentions Shane. "Yes, your 'Shaney' is coming." I replied, rolling my eyes. Good lord, she is WAY too hyper for her own good. I needed to change the subject. "Oh, they're bringing Danny too."

"Who's Danny?" Abi asked as she walked back though the gate, wearing a white with blue green and pink butterflies halterkini (that's a tankini but instead of a tank top, it's a halter top) with a matching skirt and white flip flops. "Jordie's boyfriend's adorable little brother." I get out before anybody else could say anything.

"Jordie has a boyfriend? Alright, who's the unlucky guy who owed her a huge favor?" Abs asked playfully. Jordie stuck her tongue out at her. Jordie and Abi may seem to hate each other, but they're really almost like twin sisters... only Jordie's younger mentally. "Can it, Abskadoodles." Jordie ordered. "What? I just never thought that any boy would like you." Abi teased her. "Oh that's it! Oi! Get back here!" Jordie got up and the chase began, Jordie tearing after her. But just as she grabbed her and was about to throw her in the pool, the guys walked in and Shane yelled, "Jordie!! What are you doing?"

"Oh my God, you're dating Shane Grey? Lucky!" Abi said. Jordie sat her down and ran to Shane. "Shaney! It was horrible! The devil's child was teasing me, saying that no boy would like me." Jordie whined. Shane chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Well, I like you." Jordie turned around and grinned at Abi. "See! A boy likes me, and not just ANY boy, but SHANE GREY!" She exclaimed happily. "Hey, the "devil's child", as you call me, has a real name. Hi, I'm Abi, and thank you for getting her to put me down." Abi stuck her hand out so Shane could shake it.

"No! Don't shake hands with the devil! No! No! Ah! Now you've done it!" Jordie exclaimed dejectedly as Shane shook Abi's hand. "She owns your SOOOOOOOOOOOOUL."

"Hey crazy, I think you've been out in the sun too long." I said. Jordie glanced at her arm and shook her head. "Nope... still not as tanned as I could be."

"Do you honestly want to look like a burnt tortilla chip?" Nate asked. "She'd be an incredibly hot burnt tortilla chip." Shane replied for her.

"Uh huh... Yeah, of course. Did you guys come to discuss what kind of tortilla chip Jordie would be, or are you here to swim?" I asked. Nate and Shane looked at each other and smiled. "POOL!" They yelled. They both quickly ripped off their shirts and cannon balled into the pool, spraying water everywhere... including on Jordie.

"GUYS! You got my bathing suit wet!" Jordie whined. "Jord... Bathing suits are supposed to get wet." Hayley pointed out. "Exactly." Shane said as he grabbed her legs and pulled her into the pool. She shrieked as she hit the water. Hard. I laughed, and then I felt an arm around my waist.

"You next." Jason whispered in my ear, and then I felt him lift me up. "No! No! NO!" I screamed in excitement as he threw me in. After I resurfaced and wiped my hair out of my face, "Jason Grey, you are so gonna get it." He walked over to the edge and squatted down so he could be closer to me. "What ya gonna do about it?" I cracked a smile. "This. Now, Hales!!" And before he had a chance to react, Hayley pushed him in to the pool and he went in head first. The rest of us were laughing as Jason came back up. Shane and Nate had got back out to jump in again.

"I want to go in!" Abi yelled. Shane and Nate looked at each other and smiled. "Here, we'll help." Nate said as he and his brother stood beside the girl. "You ready?" Shane asked her. "Ready for what?" she asked. "This." Nate said as Shane grabbed her arms and picked her up while Nate grabbed her ankles and the moved her to make her body look like a hammock. Abi screamed as Shane and Nate counted off, "One, Two, THREE!!!" and on three, they sent her flying and she landed in the pool. Now, most girls would have come up crying about how they were mean or if it had hurt, but not Abi. As soon as she came back to the top of the water, "THAT WAS AMAZING!!! Can we do it again?? PLEASE!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour and an half of playing in the pool, the kids were wiped out and we set them up in the basement to watch a movie. The best part of them being wiped out was that they wouldn't argue over a movie, they'd just pick one up and put it in the DVD player and watch.

"I am NOT watching Finding Nemo again!" Jordie yelled. Ugh, so much for THAT bright idea.

"Well, I'M not watching Titanic!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'M PUTTING THE RING ON!" Good old Hayley knows JUST how to shut them both up. "Now, we are going to watch Moulin Rouge and both of you are going to sit down, and you'd better enjoy it. And I don't want to hear either of you guys complaining." I knew she was referring to Shane and Nate at that point, because just a few days ago, we had tried to watch Hairspray together, and both Shane and Nate had complained about how lame it was. But Jason, who loves musicals as much as we girls do, would be content with Hayley's choice. He was upstairs working on movie snacks. "I'm heading upstairs to help Jason. Be right back." I said as I took off up the stairs. I tiptoed into the kitchen and snaked my arms around his waist. "How's it coming, handsome?"

"Hey, beautiful, almost done." he turned around in my arms to give me a kiss. "Okay, if you will grab that tray, I grab the drinks."

We made our way down the stairs just as the opening credits had finished playing and Toulouse is singing the song 'Nature Boy'. "Perfect timing." Jordie said as we passed out the snacks. After everyone was served, Jason and I snuggled on one of the couches. We were all kinda tired from playing the pool. About 30 minutes in, I grabbed a blanket and covered the two of us up and I laid my head on Jason's chest and sighed. "What's that all about?" he inquired. "I was getting cold and I wanted to share with the greatest boyfriend ever." I replied looking up at him and, of course, that smile that makes me melt just spread across the beautiful features of his face. We all sat in silence, cuddled next to our significant others, except for Abs, who was cuddled with Jordie's stuffed Nemo, Danny was already passed out on the floor and Nate and Hayley, who were more awkwardly sitting next to each other. Gah, when are those two gonna get it. Anyways... Once the movie was over, Jason and I was the only ones still awake, so we grabbed the dishes and took them upstairs. "So, what are you going to do while I'm gone on tour?" He asked. He knew that I hated it when he mentioned that he was leaving. "I don't know. I may try to get a few freelance computer jobs, just to make a few extra bucks and to have something to do." I replied, sounding dejected. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Or how would you like come on tour with me as band photographer?"

~Flashback~

Jason started noticing all the photography all over my house. I had personal ones and professional shots too. "Wow. Your photography art collection is great. There are some nice shots here." He replied. I blushed. "Thanks, babe. I'm glad you like my work." "You have nice taste. So, who are some of your favorite photographers?" He thought that I had bought the professional shots. "Well, yeah, I have a few, but everything you see here is my work, I took them." He turned around real quick. "No way?!?! You took all of this?" "Yes?" I responded, unsure where he was going with it. "They're fantastic, babe." he replied, placing a kiss on my forehead.

~End Flashback~

"Really?" "Yup and we get to go camera shopping tomorrow." "Alexander Jason Grey II, you really are the best boyfriend in the world, but why can't I use...." Jason had placed his finger over my lips to silence me. "Two reasons, first, I know the one you have is a film camera and we won't have time to stop and develop the film, so you'll need a digital camera and all the accessories for it and two, do I need a reason to spoil my girlfriend?" I pulled his hand away from my lips and replaced it with his. I pulled away after a thought hit me. "Wait a minute, isn't the tour leaving in four days?" "Yeah, so?" I bolt upstairs and left him standing there. I went to the attic to pull out my suitcases. They were easy to find being they were royal purple. Yeah, it's a little different but that made them stand out on a luggage carousel. As I went to back the ladder that lead up to my attic with one of my suitcases in hand, I heard something. "Wait, let me help." I climbed back up the two steps I had taken down and turned around to see Jason standing at the bottom of the ladder. "I figure, since I gave you such short notice, that I should help you get ready to go." "What about you and the guys? Don't you have to get packed?" "Yeah, but mom's still working on laundry before we pack and when she's on a mission, you don't want to get in her way." he cringed a little at the end. I laughed. "Catch, superstar." I said as a dropped one of my suitcases to him.

A few hours and a few loads of laundry later, I was almost packed. We were just waiting on the last load of laundry to finish in the dryer. We collapsed on my bed. After that load of laundry, all I had left to pack would be my everyday necessities, like bathroom stuff, cell phone charger, laptop and things of that nature that I would pack right before we leave. "Man, what a day! I'm exhausted." I say. Jason yawned. "Yeah." I made my body flush with his and he draped his arm over my stomach and that's how we fell asleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" jolts both me and Jason awake. Once we realize that it was Jordie, we laid back down. Jason told me that they were inviting Jordie and Hayley to come on tour with us, Jordie as a wardrobe assistant to help their stylist and Hayley as my assistant to help me because not only was I taking pictures, I was also going to be in charge of videotaping stuff to put on the boys' YouTube page. I moved Jason's arm so I could get up. He moaned, "Where are you going?" I laughed at the face he was making. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get my stuff out of the dryer so it doesn't get lost in their stuff." I grabbed the basket at the foot of my bed and made it to the dryer and got my clothes and I had barely made into my room before Jordie and Hayley came barreling down the hall way.

After about a half of an hour, Jordie and Hayley knocked on my door. I yelled from where I was, not wanting to leave Jason's warm embrace, "What?" "What are you doing?" "Trying to take a nap, like you losers got to do earlier." "Why aren't you packing?" "I'm done. Now, please leave me alone." I laid my head back against Jason's chest. "You're done?" we hear from the other side of the door. "I had help. Now, I'll say it again, leave me alone!" I whined, hoping they would catch my drift. "Alright, but we'll be back later. We have to get ready to go." I opened my eyes and bunched my eyebrows together. "Go? Where?" Jason whispered in my ear, "we have to take Danny home and then we have a group date, remember?" "Oh, right." I responded to Jason as I heard basically from Jord and Hales what he had just told me. I glanced over at the clock and it read 6:15. "I guess our nap is over. We need to go ahead and get up. I need to shower and get ready." I whispered to Jason, who agreed. I, then, yelled at the door, "All right, I'm up and I'm getting in the shower." "Alright." "Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" "Abi went home earlier and the Grey's are jamming downstairs." "Thanks." I finally heard retreating footsteps. I leaned over and gave Jason a kiss. "You know, you do have to get out while I shower." I said quietly. Jason groaned.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow, and he got up and left my room, but not before saying "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

The one thing I hate about date nights...

They usually end up being makeover nights. This is why I was hiding in my bathroom as Jordie pounded on my door. "Trish! Open up! I have to get to your hair before it dries! I want to try something new!"

"No, Jordie! Two reasons; one, we don't have time to experiment. The guys will be back soon, and two, the last time I let you experiment with my hair, I had to go to a salon and spend way too much money to fix my hair."

"But Trish! That was, like, two years ago! I've improved since then! And this time, I know exactly what I'm doing! Please let me in! If you don't, I'll stand out here forever!" Jordie whined. I groaned and unlocked my bathroom door.

"If you screw up, you are paying for the salon cost." I warned. Jordie squealed and let herself in. "I'll get you the most expensive haircut possible." She said, and then she did the Spock Star Trek finger thingy.

About a half an hour of blow drying later, Jordie smiled happily and moved out of the way of the mirror. I shut my eyes until she sighed. "You know, you're not going to get the full effect until you look." I peeked open my left eye and gasped. Jordie really had improved. She had done my hair like Farrah Fawcett's, and it was amazing. I had full, thick waves cascading down my back, and the hair around my face was flipped out, and my bangs were flipped out to the sides.

"Jordie, have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked. Jordie smiled and shook her head. "No, you haven't, but it's okay. Before you go off with the 'I love you's, go put on the outfit I laid out on your bed... But wait until I leave the room!" She said quickly. I knew, from experience, that when she didn't want me seeing the outfit before she left the room that the outfit either showed too much skin, or was ridiculously expensive.

"Jord... what did you buy me?" I asked slowly. Jordie grinned evilly and bolted out of the room. "I have to go do my hair and Hayles'! I'll be back to do your makeup once the dress is on!" Jordie yelled. Clue one: It's a dress... Deciding not to waste time, I left my bathroom and saw a box with 'Louis Vuitton' written on it in huge letters. Oh my goodness, she did not. I quickly opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous black silk twill dress. ( press collections, women, ready to wear, cruise collection 2009, look number 17)

"I am so going to kill that energizer bunny." I whispered. I slowly put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Okay, I had to admit, Jordie does have amazing taste, but still, this must have cost a fortune. I looked through the box to see if there was anything else, knowing that Jordie would never JUST put me in a dress. There was nothing but a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw Jordie's neat cursive scrawled across the paper.

"'Ello, poppet!  
I couldn't find any accessories that went super well with this without it looking like too much, so I just got you some kick-ass shoes. Jason lent me his credit card to pay for all of this! Can you believe it? He's like, so nice! If I didn't have my Shaney, I would warn you to watch your back! Anyways, look under your bed!  
Xox,  
Jordie Macaroni"

I laughed while I read. Trust Jordie to make me feel like beating her up one moment, and then making me feel like hugging her. I followed her instructions and felt under my bed, feeling my hand come in contact with another box. I pulled it out and stared at it in shock.

Jimmy Choo? Oh. My. God. Without hesitating, I ripped open the box and gasped. They were the most amazing shoes I had ever seen. I put them on and sighed. They fit perfectly, felt amazing on my feet, I just prayed that I didn't fall on my face in these things. I looked in my mirror and smiled. I guess I should trust Jordie more often. I glanced at the mirror again and smiled. I just couldn't keep my eyes off myself, and this was BEFORE Jordie even got makeup on my face. I finally pulled myself away from the mirror to hunt down the perfect accessories to go with my dress. I decided to play up the pink from the dress so, I grabbed my rose necklace and my simple gold hoops. Simple, yet elegant. Perfect. I moved as fast as I could in the thin heels I was wearing to Jordie's room. Before I reached her door, it swung open, revealing Jordie in a black strapless sequin dress with the necklace that she had somehow pursuaded Shane to buy her a few days back. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets all around her head, with her bangs straightened and held up by a few bobby pins.

"I could hear you from down the hall, sweetie. Remember: Toe and THEN heel." She instructed. I rolled my eyes and walked into her room without invitation. "I just have to finish Hayley's makeup, and then I can focus on you. By the way, the dress and the shoes look FABULOUS on you." Jordie exclaimed happily. I followed her into her bathroom and saw Hayley sitting on a chair, her hair up in a sleek ponytail, and she was still in her tank top and shorts from before.

"Now, Hayley, you're going to have to be super careful when you're getting dressed. When you take off your shirt, try and do it downwards instead of upwards, kay?" Jordie asked. Hayley nodded and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Jordie, you are amazing." Hayley said in shock. Jordie grinned and put her perfectly manicured hands on her heart. "Why, thank you love." Then Jordie turned to me and motioned for me to sit down. "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time, and I'm going to need a miracle to make you look fab, terrific and gorgeous!" She exclaimed. I sat down as she rummaged through her makeup bag. She then turned around with her hot pink eyebrow pluckers and an evil grin on her face.

"Wolverine brows, meet my pluckers." It took 20 minutes for her to pluck my eyebrows (rather painfully), do my face, my eyes, my lips and my cheeks. Finally, she pulled away and smiled.

"I think I should be in Hogwarts or something, because I'd need some form of magic to do what I just did." I rolled my eyes at her Harry Potter reference. She knew I disliked Harry Potter. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard something down stairs. "Trisha, Jordie, Hayley! We're back!!" It was the guys. "We'll be down in a few minutes. We're putting on some finishing touches." Jordie called back. "Okay, let's see, yup, you're ready but wait here. I'll be right back." And with that, Jordie left me sitting in her bathroom. I turned and looked at my makeup. I had simple smoky eyes, a blush that accented the natural blush that stayed on my cheeks, and deep pink shimmery lips. I looked amazing. I almost felt like Bella when she saw herself in the mirror for the time after she became a vampire. I couldn't believe that the person I saw in the mirror was me. "Okay, let's head down stairs." Jordie announced as she and Hales walked in the room. Hayley was wearing this cute white and pink dress with a diamond necklace that her parents bought her for her sweet sixteen. We walked to the top of the staircase. We looked down to see the guys looking very dapper. Nate wore a brown suit with an off-white button up and a wine colored tie. Shane was wearing black pants, white button up, gray double breasted blazer, and a black scarf. Jason was wearing a gray suit, white button up and a red tie. He looked so good.

Hales went down the stairs first. Nate stood there with his jaw on the floor. Jason pushed back into place. Nate finally found his voice, "Wow, Hayley, you look amazing." He helped her down the last few steps. Then, Jordie started down the stairs. Shane's reaction was the same as Nate's.

Jordie giggled at Shane, and then somehow managed to launch herself at him in her 6 inch heels, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi there." She said quietly. Shane just stared at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. I hope Jason doesn't expect me to do that. I'm going to have quite a time just getting down the stairs. "Remember, doll! Toe and THEN heel!" Jordie yelled, almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

I hesitated going down because I didn't want to fall on my face in front of Jason. "TRISHA SARABETH DAVIS, GET YOUR CUTE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!" I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed downstairs. I placed my hand on the handrail and put a death grip on it. I placed one foot on the first step, then placed the other beside it. Okay, I can do this. One step at a time. I took the next one and then a few more. I was about half way down when Jason called up to me. "Hey, are you okay?" Awe, he's concerned. "I'm fine. I'm over half way there." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked down the rest of the way. When I finally got to the bottom, I let out my deep breath, and then smiled at Jason, who had a goofy grin on his face. I walked towards him and then suddenly lost my center of balance, resulting in me falling face forward. Fortunately, Jason was able to react in time to catch me.

"Amazing! You manage to make it down the stairs in one piece, yet you somehow fell while walking on a flat surface. Unbelievable." Jordie mumbled. "Jord, give her a break. It's not her fault that she can't walk in heels." Hayley said in my defense. I smiled at her, and then she grinned wickedly. "We'll just have to make her wear them all the time so that she gets used to them." She added.

"Oh, no I'm not! I might need to practice walking in them but I'm not living in them! You can't make me." I retorted. "Oh yeah? Watch us!" Jordie exclaimed. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Jason interjected. "Yeah, don't make her do something she don't want to, boo. That's mean." Shane added. Jordiie's jaw dropped.

I made my way over to Shane. "Thanks, Shane. That was awful nice of you." I said, giving him a hug. Jordie growled. "Mine" "Hey, what about me?" Jason whined. I smirked as I walked over to Jason. "Thanks, babe." I whispered in his ear before I gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry, babe, that's how I was brought up." Shane said, as he stepped over to embrace his girlfriend. Jordie sighed over dramatically and leaned against him. "I GUESS I can forgive you." "You guess?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her face. Jordie giggled and smiled. "Definitely... maybe" "Maybe?" "If I forgive you, you have to give me something in return..." Jordie trailed off. "Anything for you." Shane responded. "I want you." Jordiie whispered. At that, Shane pressed his lips to hers and gave her a very passionate kiss. Nate cleared his throat, forcing the couple's attention elsewhere. "Uhm... the reservation's at seven." He said uncomfortably.

"You guys head on out, Trish and I will be out in a minute." Jason said as the other couples headed for the door. "RESERVATION AT SEVEN!" Jordie called back to remind us as she closed the door behind her. "Jase, what's going on?" I ask. "I got you something." "Jase, you have already spent enough on me for tonight. "No amount of money can show how much you mean to me." "Jase...." "Nope, now close your eyes and be still." I closed my eyes and I felt his fingers ghost over my neck and release the clasp on my necklace. I heard the necklace being set on the table. I, then, felt some thing cold slide up to my neck and, once again, Jason's fingers gliding over my skin and deftly clasped the new necklace. He lifted my hair to make sure that none was caught under the necklace. He placed his hands on my shoulders to lead me a few steps from where we were, I guess to the mirror in the foyer, and said, "Okay, open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and saw a necklace that looked like it was made from gold vines and emerald leaves, which just happened to be my birthstone. "Jase, it's beautiful." I finally breathe out as I lift a hand to touch it to make sure it's real. "Only the best for my girl." I turned around and, thanks to those gosh darn heels, I didn't have to stretch far to connect our lips.

It was about to get a little too heated when we heard.... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! "TRISH AND JASE, GET YOUR CUTE ARSES IN THE CAR THIS INSTANT OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU BY THE EAR!" Jordie yelled. We jumped apart and I would have fallen if Jason hadn't kept his arms around my waist. "I guess we better go to the car." Jason said. "Sounds like Jordie's hungry. When Jordie's hungry, she turns into the Hulk. You won't like her when she's angry!" I exclaimed. Jason laughed. A serious look took over my face, "No, I'm serious, let's go!!"


	4. Chapter 4

As the limo came to a stop in front of "The Ivy", the paps swarmed around the back door. My foot was bouncing like crazy. Jason laid his hand on my knee to make it stop moving. "What's wrong, babe?" Jason asked me with a concerned look on his face. "You would think that by now, I would be used to them, but they still make me nervous." I gestured out the window to the flashing cameras and their owners. Jason smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Just when you step out of the car, smile, grab my arm and we'll walk to the restaurant. If they call your name, just keep going, and don't let them get to you with their questions. They want you to react, so don't, okay?"

Before I had a chance to respond, the driver had opened the back door. Nate got out first, then helped Hayley out. Shane, then, got out and helped Jordie out, then, Jason glided to the door, turned to look at me, and smiled, "You ready?" No, of course not!!! My mind was screaming at him and,of course, he was out the door before I could say anything. Two seconds later, after he got out and waved to the fans and paps, he extended his hand back into the limo, "Hey, you can do this." He's right. I can do this. I've done it before and I'll most likely have to do it again. I took a deep breath before placing my small hand into his strong and calloused one. I swung my feet so I could set them on the ground. Jason lightly pulled on my hand to help me up. I stepped up off the asphalt and onto the sidewalk on shaky legs. Apparently, Jason had seen my unsteadiness and he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. I instantly felt better.

As we made our way to the front door, I could hear the fans screaming their love proclamations to each of the boys, causing each one to smile a little bigger and I think I saw Nate blush, wait a minute, yup, he's blushing. A moment later, I heard the paps starting to direct their questions to Jason. "Jason, how's the relationship going?" Uh, obviously well, because here we are, together, duh! "Have you broke your purity promise?" Ha! That's laughable. I know for a fact that Jason would not break that promise so easily, and, of course, I wore a purity ring as well. "Jason! Is it true that your cheating on her with one of your cast mates from 'Camp Rock'?" Okay, that one stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned my head to look at Jason, my eyes wide, begging for and explanation. He urged me forward as he leaned his forehead on my temple. "I would never, ever cheat on you. I love you and only you, please promise me that you will never forget that." He whispered in my ear. His voice held a pleading tone, that proved to me that what they were saying was indeed false. Plus, ever since we have met, we haven't been away from each other much, and when he is away, he is with his brothers, working. So, I turned my head and kissed him as we made it to the doors. As I pulled away, I whispered back, "I'll never forget." He smiled that wonderful smile and pulled me closer.

Shane and Nate were speaking with the maitre d', when Jason and I, goofy smiles and all, made it inside. Shane turned around, "Our table is ready." I saw Nate hold his arm out for Hayley, "Mademoiselle?", turning on that "Gray" charm that all three of them seem to have. This caused Hales to blush as she took his arm and they walked behind the maitre d'. Shane and Jordie were right on Nate and Hales' tail as, I know, Shane was probably wanting to get to the table to get some food into Jordie before she got really grumpy. Jason and I followed the others.

We had to pass the bar to get to our table. We were almost at the opposite end of the bar when I heard some one call my name. Oh, no! Please don't belong to who I think you belong to. "Trish? I thought that was you." Great. Wait, what am I stressing about? I was standing there with my boyfriend, who just happens to be an international rock star. "Hi, Ryan. How are you doing?" I responded as soon as Ryan has reached were Jason and I were standing. "I'm good, thanks. Who's this?" His voice went from pleasant to hateful in two seconds when he saw whose arm I was on. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jason, this is Ryan Bradley, my ex. Ryan, this is my boyfriend, Jason Gray." Jason smiled, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Reluctantly, Ryan stuck his hand out to Jason's so he could shake it. Jason gripped it very firmly and shook it hard. Ryan laughed nervously as Jason let his hand go; he was shaking it, trying to get the feeling back into it. "Quite a grip you got there." Ryan said nervously. "Thanks, I work out." Jason replied, making Ryan gulp.

"RYAN! Just when I thought you were out of our lives for good!" Jordie exclaimed, false happiness leaking from her voice. "It's good to see you too, Jord." He said, making Jordie roll her eyes. "Hey, sweet cheeks, are you still single? Because I was wondering..." Oh my God! He has some nerve! Asking one of my best friends out in front of me!  
"Actually, buddy, she's not." Shane said angrily. "Oh, and who are you?" Ryan asked. As if he didn't know. This is Connect 3! "I'm her boyfriend, Shane Gray." Shane replied, and then he kissed Jordie's temple, making her blush. Ryan sighed and turned his attention to Hayley.

"What about you, Hayles? You single?" He asked her. Hayley pondered for a moment. "Well, actually..." "She's taken." Nate replied, cutting her off. Hayley raised her eyebrows in shock. "I am?" She asked. Nate smiled and turned her around to look into her eyes. "Yes you are. You're mine." He said. Hayley smiled. "I'm yours." She whispered. Nate leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. FINALLY! Ryan glared and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, all the girls here are taken. So, who did you come here with?" I asked. "Tess." He replied monotonically. Ha! I like how this has turned around. As if on queue, Tess Tyler in all of her fake bleach blondness came and wrapped one of her perfectly manicured claws possessively around Ryan's midsection. "Ry-Ry! What's the holdup?" Tess whined. I cleared my throat, and she squealed.

"Oh my god! Trisha Davis! It's been forever!" She exclaimed as she pulled my body to her skeletal one. "I miss you SO much! Why is it that we ever stopped talking to each other?" A chill ran up my spine at her shrill voice and I pulled away from her. "Um, because I caught you sleeping with Ryan while he was supposed to be with me!" I whispered-yelled at her. I took a deep breath. "But, now, I'm with someone now that will treat me with the respect that I deserve. Come on, guys." I turned expertly on my heel, grabbed Jason's arm, who was grinning from ear to ear, and we walked away leaving Tess and Ryan speechless.

I received mixed reactions when we got to our table. They were happy that I stood up to them but they were also worried because I hadn't told anyone that tidbit of information. After the appetizers, I excused my self to the ladies' room. I had made it to the hallway that led to the restrooms when he grabbed me. "Ryan? What the hell?" I yelled at him. "Trisha, babe, you don't belong..." I cut him off. "If you don't want to walk away from here limping or hobbling, I'd suggest you didn't finish that sentence." And yet, he kept going. "Trisha, I made a huge mistake when I let you slip though my fingers. Please come back to me. I love you." OH, HELL NO, HE DIDN'T!! "Ryan, I.." What the hell?!?! He's kissing me!! I tried to push him off of me but he just pushed me against the wall and pinned me there. I struggled unsuccessfully against his strong grip, but I couldn't get out. His lips started moving from my lips, across my jaw and down my neck, and then he started to suck.

"Get off of me!" I pleaded. Ryan shook his head. "No, I let you go once, and I promised myself I never would again." He said against my skin. He started grinding his hips against mine and I lost it. The tears were flowing and I sobbed uncontrollably. One of his hands were heading for the hem of my dress. I thought that he was never going to be stopped, until I heard, "Get away from her!!" Jason had come looking for me and had found us. He yanked Ryan off me and I collapsed to the ground. Jason was pounding Ryan's face in when Shane and Jordie came into the hallway. While Shane was trying to pull his brother off of Ryan, which I doubt he could, Jordie had pulled me into her lap, trying to console me but I was broken. Through my tears, I could see the restaurant security had helped Shane get Jason separated from Ryan. Jason screamed, "I want him arrested for sexual harassment." The guards led Ryan away in cuffs. Jason stood completely still, his hands clenched so tight, his knuckles were white. Shane finally got Jason to snap out of his enraged stupor. The second he did, he was by my side. I was still laying on the floor, with my head in Jordie's lap. Jason scooped me up bridal-style and held me tight to his chest. "Shane, call our car and tell him to meet us at the back door. Jord, go get Nate and Hayley. We're leaving now." After Shane and Jordie walked away, Jason spoke to me, "Every thing's going to be fine." And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke the next morning, I was in my bed, in clean pj's, my face had been washed clean of all the makeup, and my hero, holding me close to him. His arms felt like a security blanket that blocked any and everything that could hurt me, then it dawned on me what had happened the previous night and as the memories came back so did the tears. As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Jason, I had to go shower. I had to wash off the grimy feeling that Ryan had left on my skin. I cut on the hot water and when it was steaming, I climbed in. I scrubbed my body several times but that feeling just wouldn't go away. I finally gave up and sat down in the bottom of the shower and just let the water beat down on my back. I heard a knocking on the door. "Trish, babe, you okay?" Jason called through the door. Hearing his voice made me start sobbing again. Jason didn't try again.

A few minutes later, I heard the lock unlock from the outside. I was half expecting Jason to try to talk to me but Jordie entered instead. "Hey, you okay?" I turned the water off, not because I wanted to talk but because all the hot water was gone and it had gotten real cold. Jordie grabbed a towel and handed it to me. I just wrapped it around me and sat numbly on the chair in front of the vanity. "Trish, please, talk to me. We tell each other everything. Please tell me what happened." Jordie begged. She knew I had to tell someone or I would emotionally explode. I finally spoke my first words since the restaurant, "You have to promise to listen to everything before you say anything and you can't tell Jason. I'll tell him, don't worry. Now, you promise?"

"On my life." she replied. As I told Jordie what happened, I saw several emotions flicker through eyes and they had corresponded with mine as the events played out. I was sobbing once again by the time I had finished. Jordie pulled me into a tight hug. "Honey, it's okay. Ryan's never gonna touch you again." I started blubbering through my tears, "B-b-but, I feel like I ch-cheat-ed on Jason-n." "No, honey, you didn't cheat on Jason and I know he doesn't see it that way. You were wrongfully attacked and and that cockroach will pay for what he did to you." "Really?" "Yes, really, now, go wash your face and do something with your hair, while I grab you something to wear." "Jord, I really don't feel like going anywhere." "I won't except no for an answer. Now get your cute little booty dry, we're going to the happiest place on earth."

After I had finished drying my hair and pulling it into a ponytail, I put on the navy blue and baby pink velour track suit that Jordie had brought me. I completed my outfit with a hot pink tee under the jacket and my classic white Keds tennis shoes. I stepped out of my bathroom, to see a frazzled Jason sitting on the foot of my bed, with his head in is hands. I quietly walked over and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder. "Jase?" His head jerked up to look at me. What I saw confused me, his eyes matched mine, red and swollen from crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder, my tears falling once again. "Last night," he started, "after you left to go to the restroom, I felt something was wrong about two minutes after you left. I excused my self to come and check on you. I made it to the hall way and from my perspective, it looked like you were making out with Ryan. I was enraged at you. I was about to turn and walk out the door when I noticed that you were trying to fight him and that you were crying. That made me even more mad, not at you but at him and me." "Why at yourself?" I whispered. He pulled me up so I was looking him dead in the face. "Because I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there to stop him before he got started." This blew my mind. I was speechless. So, I did the only thing that came naturally, I placed both my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a searing and longing kiss. We both let tears fall as we kissed and soon we could taste each other's tears as they fell on our lips.

We separated after a couple of minutes, and moved our foreheads together so that they touched. "I love you." I whispered. "Not as much as I love you." he responded. I turned my body so my back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, covering me once again in my security blanket. We sat in silence for a little while, just being together, satisfied with the silence, because that was what we needed, simple and calm.

About an half an hour later, Jordie knocked on my door. "Trish, Jase. Can I come in?" I turned my head to look into his hazel eyes. "Come on in, Jord." He responded. She cracked the door just enough for her to pop her head in. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Jase, you need to go and take care of the media. Your Uncle Brown called looking for you earlier and I promised him that I would have you on way in an half an hour. And don't worry about Trish, Hayley and I are going to take good care of her for you while your gone. And, yes, there is one of your security guards here to protect us." I looked at Jason. "Every thing's going to be okay. I'll be back in a few hours, okay? I love you." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss goodbye. "Jase?" I called, before his was a few steps away from me. He turned and looked at me. "You might want to check a mirror before you head out." I tried to say in a straight voice but my giggles almost betrayed me. He walked into my bathroom to see what I was talking about. I saw him cringe at the sight he saw before him. I walked over and offered my help. After a few minutes of getting his curls under control and cleaning up his face from all the tears, he was good enough to face the world. We said our goodbyes once more and he left to take care of the media of what happened last night.


	6. Chapter 6

As I went to go back inside, I was grabbed by Jord and Hales, and they took me to the car. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Our boyfriends," Jordie nudged a smiling Hayley, "are sending us to the spa for the day." I would have normally reject the idea of the boys spending their money on us so frivolously, but with everything that had happened, I knew that Jason wanted me to relax, so I didn't argue.

"Trish, are you sure you're okay?" Jordie asked, as we got in the back of a blacked out SUV. "What do you mean?" I responded incredulously. "Well, usually, you're against the guys spending lots of money on us, and now, you're taking it in stride." "Oh, that. Well, I just figure that this trip has multiple reasons. One, to help us relax after last night, two, we're leaving on tour soon and we're gonna be in close quarters, and three, they want us to feel special." I was running out of ideas. Jord and Hales was looking at me like I had grown an extra head. "Okay, jeesh, I starting to like the idea of letting Jason pamper me."

We arrived at the spa's back door, because the press was all over the front door. The owner met us at the door. "Ms. Davis, Ms. Reid, and Ms. Noel, I'm so sorry about this." "Please call us Trish, Jordie and Hayley, and it's alright." The owner smiled and led us to the ladies locker room where we could change.

After a deep tissue massage, facial, and Mani-pedis, we went to have our hair done. As I sat in the chair, I decided to do something bold. "Okay, what are we doing today, just a trim?" I motioned for her to come close so I could whisper to her, "I want to do something drastic so is there like a separate area where we can do my hair because I want to surprise my friends." With that, we left the big room. We walked into what looked like a home salon with a single chair and sink. She closed the door behind us. "Okay, so let's talk, how drastic are we talking." She asked me. "I want to go short and red." "Oh, girl, this is so gonna rock." she grabbed the chair spun it so we were both looking into the mirror. As I explained the look I wanted, April (the stylist) was wetting my hair, getting it ready to cut it. "Are you sure?" she asked as she put the scissors up to my long hair. "Yes, let's do this."

About an hour and an half later, April came out of the room we had been couped up in. "Hayley, Jordie, come with me please." I heard her say out side the door. I soon saw the back of April's back, blocking Jord and Hales' way into the room. "May I present the new Trisha Davis." and she allowed them into the room. I had turned my back to the door when they entered all they could see was the back of my head, that my hair was now not even touching my back it was so short and auburn. I turned slowly around to they could see the rest. I had long layers in the front that gradually got shorter until it blended with the back. "So what do you think?" I asked their gaping faces. "Girl, it looks amazing!" Jordie reached out to touch it. "Can I?" "Jord, we have known each other too long for you to have to ask that!" Both of them started looking closely and playing with it while giving it praise. "Okay, I feel like a Barbie doll. You two can stop now." "I think Jordie's got the Barbie thing covered." Hayley said. Jordie smiled and flipped her once brown now blonde hair. As her cell rang out Shane's ring tone, she got her phone out, smiled at what she read and punched in something. She got a response and smiled as she replied. "What was that all about?" I asked. Jordie looked at Hayley and Hayley's face lit up. "Jord, what did you just do?" "Well, I kinda just texted Shane and told him to bring the guys here and that you had a surprise for Jason." Jordie replied, twisting her hair around her finger and biting her lip.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged. Jordie and Hayley's faces dropped. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Trish?" Jordie demanded. I laughed. "Jord, it's me, I just got tired of worrying about the little stuff. It had me so stressed. I just decided that I should be a bit more spontaneous and not to worry about so much." "I think I'm gonna like this new Trisha." Jordie smiled and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Me, too." Hayles did the same. "Thanks, guys."

We sat around and just hung out with the stylists that did our hair until we heard the screaming drastically intensify outside. "The guys are here." Hayley said. "Quick, Trish, hide before they get in here." Jordie added. "Too late." we heard behind us. We turned around to find our boyfriends standing in the back of the salon. They all converged on me. Nate was first. "Love it, Trish. It's so you." "Yeah, it's so rock star." Shane added. Jordie and Hayley cleared their throats. Shane and Nate walked over to their respective girlfriends and started telling them how beautiful they looked. Jason walked over to me. "So, your brothers like my new do. What do you think?" "I thought you couldn't look any better and yet I was proved wrong." I ducked my head down and blushed. Jason placed his finger under my chin and pulled it up to make me look him in the eyes, "I mean it, you look absolutely amazing." He pulled me in to a sweet and gentle kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days flew by. Between camera shopping, media cleanup, and getting ready to leave, the days just disappeared. It was the day before we were supposed to leave and Jason had a date day set up for us. When I woke up this morning, he had, once again, made me my favorite breakfast served in bed. After that, we went swimming and laid out at the pool. He, then, produced a picnic lunch, which we ate poolside. When our conversation sparked an idea for a song for Jason, we went downstairs and we wrote our first song together. Now, that was a great experience. We wrote and played until the sun started to set in the sky.

When Jason suggested calling for take out, I absolutely refused and told him that I was cooking. After giving him the option of Italian and Southern, he opted for Italian, something about it being more romantic. So after pulling all the ingredients on the kitchen island, I became a cooking fury. Once I had the noodles boiling and the meat sauce seasoned, I finally slowed down. Jason was sitting on a bar stool, just watching me with awe. I turned around and caught him staring. "And what, may I ask, is so important that you can't take you eyes off of it?" I asked, with a serious look on my face. "My beautiful girlfriend cooking up a storm for me." He replied as he walked across the kitchen and pulled me into his embrace and into a kiss. When I finally pulled away for need of oxygen, all I could manage to squeak out was, "wow".

After I get my wits about me, I pulled away to get back to cooking. This caused him to frown. "Awe, what did you do that for?" he whined. "Do what?" "Leave me?" "If I didn't, my lovely Italian dinner would have burned to a crisp. Now, you wouldn't want that now, would we?" I said, turning to face him, cooking spoon in hand, hands on hips and my hips cocked to one side.

I also had an apron on that said, "If you can't cook with the big dogs, stay out of the kitchen." Yeah, it was a gift from my dad when he found out what an amazing cook I was and at the time, he was totally into the Big Dog brand of clothes. He said that when he saw it, it screamed me. So, I wore it because it reminded me of him, a piece of my dad to help me cook, even though he couldn't boil water to save his life. I'm serious, I don't know how he did it, but he burnt the water. Sorry, got off topic.

Jason murmured, "No," shuffling his feet. Awe, ain't he the cutest? "Wanna help me finish?" I asked. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he moved to my side. "Okay, what can I do?" I thought about for a second. "Go get the butter and the jar of minced garlic out of the fridge, then grab a small mixing bowl and two spoons." He pecked my cheek before going off to gather the ingredients I gave him to get. I turned to check everything on the stove. Jason had everything set out on the island. I called over my shoulder, "Look in the bread box and grab a few slices of the French loaf." I heard the bread box open and close.

I was currently testing the sauce when he returned to my side. I held the spoon up to him. "Wanna taste?" I offered. "Sure." His mouth was over the spoon before I had a chance to warn him that it was hot. "Owwww! Hot, hot, hot!" "Awe, baby, you were too quick. I was about to warn you that it was hot." I ran to the freezer and grabbed a piece of ice out of the freezer and brought it back to him. "Open, this will help." As he opened his mouth to protest, I popped the ice in his mouth. After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Thanks, that actually helped." "Told ya."

After I drained the noodles, we put the noodles and sauce in a baking dish and mixed it all together. "Grab the bowl of shredded cheese out of the fridge, please?" I asked, as I went to check the oven and make sure that it was ready for my baked ziti and garlic bread. I was dishing the butter and minced garlic into the bowl and mixing it together while Jason cover the top of the ziti with the cheese. "Okay done!" he proclaimed. I looked over to check it out and it was perfect. "Almost done," I replied, buttering the last piece of bread. I grabbed the pan of bread while Jason grabbed the dish of ziti and followed me to the oven. I opened the door and I placed the bread on the bottom shelf as Jason placed our main course on the middle shelf.

After I set the timer and shut the oven door, I turned to see Jason's smile almost stretching from ear to ear. "Wow, I didn't know cooking could be so much fun." I closed the gap between us. "I always have fun with you around." I admitted. "Now, do we want a salad to go with what we have or would you rather dessert?" "You can bake too? And, here I thought I couldn't find anything else I could love about you, but once again you have proved me wrong." He gushed as he nearly crushed me in his embrace. "Jase...can't...breathe!" I manage to gasp out.

After he let go, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." he said and was gone before I could say anything, albeit I'm still trying to get some air into my lungs. "Babe, you expecting a package?" Jase asked as he came back in to the kitchen with a medium sized package in his hands. I thought for a second. "No, I don't think so. Who's it from?" I asked. Jason looked the package over. "No return address. The only marking on here are your name and address and the shipping company's logo." "That's strange." I replied.

I grabbed a small knife to open it and walked over to the table to where Jason had sat it down. I handed the knife to Jason. He carefully opened the box. Once the box was opened and I saw what was inside, it took Jason a second to catch me because it took us both off guard. After setting me in a chair, Jason pulled out the offensive picture and the note that was in it. The picture was a picture of me and Jason, but Jason's head had been covered with Ryan's. The note was simple but what made it so horrific was that it looked like it was written in blood. All it said was, "SHE'S MINE". Jason looked in the box again to see if there was anything else in the box. It was full of pictures that were originally Jason and I but Jason's face had been covered with Ryan's. I immediately dropped the picture like it was burning a hole in my hand, and threw the box on the floor.

"No! No! NO!" I yelled. "How'd he... I thought he was in custody!" Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. His mouth kept opening, and then closing before anything could come out. I lifted my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. "I thought I was done with him for good." Jason dropped the pictures he had in his hand. He picked me up and took me to the living room and sat down on the couch so I was cradled in his lap and arms. I cried into his arms until I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

A few hours later, I woke up in my bed alone. I stumbled down the stairs to find my home filled with cops, the Gray's and their security, and Jordie and Hales. Jason's eyes caught sight of me and was by my side in a flash. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as we finished walking down the stairs. "I'm still a little blurry about what's going on." As soon as I got it out of my mouth, everything that has happened had coming flooding back. A breath caught in my throat and Jason tighten his grip on me as a precaution if my knees betrayed me and stop working. "What happened after I fell asleep?" I asked, looking into his eyes, tears flowing free again.

Jason told me that after I fell asleep, he took me upstairs and put me to bed. After that, he called his dad, Brown and the cops. And everyone except Brown had showed up so far and the cops was checking the box, the pictures and the note for any evidence that could link it to Ryan. "If it was Ryan, which I'm sure it was, and it was his blood on the picture, then they should be able to trace it back to him through some DNA stuff." He explained.

"But is there really any evidence that hints that he's going to hurt me?" I asked, knowing that Ryan could simply walk if there was no hard evidence. "And you didn't answer my question before! How'd he get out? I thought he was locked up!" I yelled. Jason looked down at the floor in shame. "Jase... babe. Tell me. You can tell me anything." I said calmly. He sighed and looked at me.

"Someone posted bail on him. I don't know who, but I found out a few days ago. I know I should have told you as soon as I found out, but you looked so happy when you weren't thinking about him... I'm sorry!" I was torn. I was mad that he knew that Ryan was out and he didn't tell me, but, I was glad that he didn't because it was nice to not think about...him. "I don't know if I should be mad at you or thank you for keeping that news from me." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, what about the tour? Please say that we're not postponing the tour for this? If we keep on the move with the tour, he'll have a harder time keeping up with us, right?" I pleaded. I didn't want to stop the tour. The guys had been waiting for this for a while. Jason shrugged. "I don't know... we still have to talk to uncle Brown about it." He said. Oh great...Uncle Brown was probably the hugest obstacle in this. If he said that the tour was off, then the tour was off. No ifs, ands or buts.

A few hours later, I could finally say that I loved Brown. He said that they couldn't cancel the tour because the label had a ton of money in the tour and if they canceled the tour, the label would be dangerously close to declaring bankruptcy. So, the tour would go on as scheduled, we would just have heightened security around us at all times, on the road and at all the venues. I know that that should make me feel better, but it really didn't. Ryan was still out there, and he wanted me. And what Ryan wants, Ryan gets. And Jason has what he wants. Now, I know Jason doesn't think of me as a possession, but Ryan always did. Still does, apparently, which scared me.

Brown eventually left the room, leaving me, Jason, Jordie, Hayley, Nate and Shane on our own in complete silence. I glanced at the clock to see what time was left in the day. I cringed to find that the clock read 30 minutes after midnight. We would have to be loading up in about 4 and a half hours. "Since the kitchen has been declared a crime scene, let's get all the girls' stuff and go back to the house." Nate offered. "Sounds like a good idea." Jason replied, holding me close. This was sad. I didn't feel safe in my own house anymore. It felt more like a haunted house. The only place I felt safe was in Jason's arms. Jordie took my hand in hers, while Jason was still holding me, and smiled weakly at me.

"Don't worry, Trisha Bear. We'll get through this." She said. I wanted to smile back at her, but I just couldn't. I was still scared, not just for my sake, but for everyone else's. "Yeah, we'll get through this together, just like always. You remember," Hayley added, as she held her hand out in front of me. Jordie's face lit up as she remembered and placed her hand on top of Hales'. "All for one, and one for all." It finally dawned on me what she was talking about, the three musketeers. It was my favorite book when I was younger and after I told Jordie and Hayley about it, we formed our own little group. I placed my hand on top of Jordie's, "All for one, and one for all, the three musketeers for life." "Nope," Jason said.

I turned and looked at him like he was crazy. Was he trying break me apart from my friends. It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant until I saw Shane and Nate walk over and all three boys placed their hands on top of ours. "Now, it's the six musketeers. _All _for one, and one for all." "DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES, YO HO!" Jordie yelled, making me laugh.

"Jack Sparrow was not one of the three musketeers, Jord." Shane said. Jordie smiled brightly. "I know, but if there's gonna be six musketeers, one has to be Jack Sparrow. Oh! Someone has to be Eward Cullen! And the last musketeer is Celine Dion, that's you, Nate." Jordie instructed. Nate pouted, and all of us laughed. I can always trust Jordie to make us forget about everything that is going on and make us laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

We have been in tour for a few weeks now and there hasn't been any sightings of Ryan. Every thing is going great actually. Jordie and her sense of fashion clicked with the boys' stylist, Jo-Anne. Hales and I have gotten so much footage since the tour started for several YouTube videos and I got a lot of amazing shot of the guys on stage at several of the shows. I think I'm going to do a tour picture memory book. I'm sitting here right now in the back stage area, looking at some prints from the first couple of shows.

Oh, this shot of Shane and Jordie is so cute!! I pulled out my iPhone and text Shane to come see me as soon as he could. Two seconds later, he was bounding around the corner and diving to give me a hug. I swear that boy loves giving hugs. "What's up, T?" he asked as he finally released me. "You remember that picture that I gave you that Jordie kept in her wallet?" Shane pulled out his wallet and produced the old rumpled picture. "What? I can't believe you kept it! You're such a narcissist!" I exclaimed. "No, I stuck it my pocket that day you gave it to me and after I met and fell in love with her that day, I kept it as a memento of the first day we met." "Shane, that's so sweet!" I awed as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, so, what about the picture?" Shane asked after the 'awe' moment. "Well, I was just looking through some shots from the first show and I found this shot of you two and I thought..." "Trish, you're a genius!" Shane exclaimed as I handed him a shot of them backstage, Jordie leaning back into Shane's chest and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. He grabbed the silver Sharpie off the table in front of us and jotted down a short note on the picture. He handed it back to me, "What do you think?" he asked. I read the inscription he had left. 'To my # 1 fan, I love you forever, Shane.' I looked back at him. "That's perfect! When did you become the romantic one?" "It looks like Jason is rubbing off on me."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll make sure she gets it. Now, get back before she notices that you're gone." Shane leaned over and gave me another hug. "Trish, you're the best!" And with that, he was gone as fast as he had came, leaving me alone with more pictures than I could count.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled to myself. "All alone with pieces of paper, how fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "What am I, cardboard?" Hayley asked as she suddenly appeared at the door. I smiled at her and motioned her over. "But you're a very cute cardboard!" "Thanks." She said monotonically. "Awe! You know I love you!" I said as I embraced her as she sat on my left. "Now, there are a ton of pictures to look through before the boys' show tonight, so let's get on it!"

"Did I hear a cry for help?" A voice came from the door. "Jord, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Jo-Anne get the guys ready for the show?" I asked. Jordie shook her head. "Every thing's ready, all that's left to do is Shane's hair, and Jo assured me that she could do it. Too bad... I like straightening his hair. It feels so nice... silky..." "Jo-Anne's probably preventing a make-out session." Hayley whispered in my ear. "Hey, I heard that!" Jordie replied as she sat on my right. "Now, guys, play nice. I'll be right back." I said as my iPhone started vibrating.

I walking into the hall way and took the call I was receiving. "This is Trisha." I answered because I didn't get a chance to look at who was calling. "Hey, Trish, It's Shane." "How can I help you, Mr. Grey?" I teased. I always teased Shane that way because people would call him 'Mr. Grey' and it bugged him to no end. He always responded, "Call me Shane. Mr. Grey is my father."

"Trish," he whined, "You know I hate that." "Yeah, but I'm in a good mood, and I felt like teasing you. Whatcha need, bud?" Whoa, I've been watching waaaay too much of Hannah's show. I'm starting to sound like her country alter ego Miley. "I have the perfect way to give Jord that pic. You haven't given it to her yet, have you?" "Nope, what did you have in mind?" I asked, curious as to what he had planned. I could almost hear him grinning on the other end. "You know that new French restaurant that opened this weekend?" He asked. I nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see me. "Yes, I do." "Well, I was planning to take her tonight after the show." OMG, that's perfect! Jordie loves French food, and her mom is of French descent. "Wait, isn't that place impossible to get into?" I asked. Shane laughed. "You're forgetting who I am." "Oh, yeah. Duh. So, how are you going to get her dressed up for said date? Does she even know?" I could just see him rubbing the back of his neck, just like all three of them do when they're nervous about something. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could help me with that." he replied. Men!! "I'll go talk to Jo. I'm sure she can help us." "YES!! Have I told you that you are a genius?" "I know of at least once today." I responded as I was heading for Jo's area backstage. "Alright, I'll let you and Jo work your magic. Later." He hung up just as I got to Jo's area.

"Knock knock!" I called. "Hey, girl, I'm back here!" Jo called from the hair stations. She was finishing cleaning up from where she had to do Shane's hair. "Dang, how much product do you put in his hair?" I replied as I notice three empty jars on the table. "Enough to keep it straight even after he gets it wet." We both laughed. "So, what draws the band photographer down to my area?" "Well, Shane is taking Jordie on a really nice date tonight and she doesn't know about it yet and they have reservations not long after the end of the concert and we have to pick something out for him to wear and get Jordie ready and into something fabulous." I said really fast. Jo's face lit up, "Well, let's get busy. I love a fashion challenge."

She turned around and opened the guys' closet, and started flipping through. "Nope. Nuh uh... Too casual... Too fancy... No. No. No... Ew! Who put plaid in here?" "Nate." I added. "Oh! Found it!" Jo exclaimed, pulling out several articles of clothing off of hangers.

"Now for Jordie... Oh my goodness... What to do? Jeez... ugh. I MIGHT have something in my closet, but I can't promise anything." Jo announced. She walked over to her closet and pulled it open. "What to do... What to do.... Why is it so hard to pick out an outfit for Jordie?" Jo-Anne asked me. I shrugged. "Probably because her style changes so often?" I offered. Suddenly, I saw something in her closet. "Hold on, Jo... I think I see something." I said. I grabbed the black dress and pulled it out and held it for Jo to see. "Waddya think?" I asked. Jo's jaw dropped, and then she clapped. "I forgot about that thing! That's so perfect for her. Check the size! Check the size!" Jo yelled. I checked it and smiled. "Jordie's size!" I exclaimed. "And these to go with it?" Jo held up a pair of black and pink strappy heels. "Yes, perfect. Now, how to get her in them?" "That's easy! Watch this!"

Jo picked up her phone and texted Jordie, "Hey, got a outfit you have to model for a company and Trish has to take pics for them so get your booty down her now!" It wasn't two seconds later, Jordie is sliding into the room. "I'm here!" She announced her arrival as if her entrance wasn't enough. "The company is very picky so we're gonna have to do a total package, hair, make up, nails, everything. We might miss the concert." Jo added. "But... Shaney said he was going to do something special for me tonight." She whined. Oh, he was going to do something special... just not what she thought. "I think we can miss this one. I talked to Shane already and he said it was cool and that he would do it another time." I responded. Jordie pouted. "Jordie, go shower, while we get everything ready." An hour and a half later, Jordie emerged from the chair completely dressed with her hair in a French braid that started on the left side of her head and ended on her right shoulder, with a white gardenia behind her right ear. Jo then held up a makeup brush, and Jordie cringed away. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I haven't let anyone touch my face in YEARS." Jordie announced. Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, now you are, hun, so deal with it."

As Jo began to work on Jordie's eyes, I grabbed the garment bag with Shane's clothes in it. "Jo, I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." I winked and held up the bag to let her know what I meant. "Okay, hun, don't take to long, I'll need your help an a bit." "Alright!" I called as I ran out the door. I ran back to the green room and grabbed the picture and stuck it in the pocket of the garment bag.

It was about time for the guys to come off stage. There was a meet and greet before the concert so Shane could go and get changed straight away. "Here's your outfit. The picture is right here in the outside pocket of the garment bag." I said as he came off stage. Shane grabbed it from me and went to run to their dressing room, but he stopped and embraced me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Trish, if you haven't had helped this date wouldn't be happening." "Okay, but next time save your thanks till after you shower." I cringed away from his sweat drenched body. "Oh, yeah, right. Thanks!" He called as he ran away.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" Jason said from behind me. "What?" "Did I just see Shane kiss you?" "It was on the cheek and it was a thank you for helping him with his date with Jordie." I defended my self and Shane. "Oh, well, that's okay." He went to give me a hug and I backed away. "What I said to Shane, applies to you too! After you shower. Now I've gotta run but I'll be back." I gave him a quick kiss and ran back to the dressing area, leaving him stunned.

I walked back to where Jo had Jordie. I texted Jo to let her know that Shane was getting ready so we didn't spoil the surprise. I got into the room and saw Jordie pouting at her reflection in the mirror. "Jord? Are you okay? Do you not like your makeup? Does the dress not fit you properly?" I asked quickly. Jordie's head shot up, and she shook her head.

"No, Trish, every thing's perfect." She said quietly. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Then, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard her sniffle, and I pulled away. "I want my Shaney. I haven't gotten to see him all day. I even missed him when he came to get ready for the show." She said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I quickly grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed beneath her beautifully done up eyes and gave her a hug. "There, there, Jord. You're going to see him soon. Just as soon as we're done with the photos." I said. Ugh... I hate lying to her. She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

After 30 minutes of getting the 'shots I needed', I saw Shane peek his head in and Jo waved him in. "Okay, now, I want you to stand with your hands on your hips, hips leaning to one side, face forward, eyes closed." "Eyes closed?" "I have have to get some shots of your eyes. They want some shots of the makeup too. "Alright." Jordie conceded. I motioned for Shane to come and stick his arms through hers and embrace her and give her a kiss on her cheek. He nodded that he understood. I held up my finger to tell him to wait a second. I took a few shots and then counted with my fingers, 1,2,3! Shane slipped his arms around her and gently placed his lips on her cheek. Jordie's eyes shot open and I got the shot I wanted. "Shaney!!!!!" Jordie squealed. He moved so he could pick her up and swing her around. As he brought her down into a kiss, both Jo and I cleared our throats. They broke apart and Shane was in awe of what we had done with Jordie. "You look absolutely amazing." "You're looking mighty spiffy yourself there, Shaney. What's the occasion?" He pulled her close and said, "We have a date." And before she could respond, he whisked her out of the room.

Jo and I looked at each other with satisfied looks on our faces. "Oh, we're good!" Jo commented. "You got that right." Both our phones started vibrating at the same time. We read the message, "Your's from Shane too?" Jo asked. "Yup." It read, 'Thank you so much for helping me pull this off. I owe you big time! Shane.' "He's dang right he owes us big time. I missed the concert and I didn't get anything done that I needed to get done. Looks like I'll be up all night sorting through pictures." I said as I trudged though the door to head back to the green room where all my stuff was. I felt my phone vibrate again, so I pulled it out and laughed at the text I got from Jordie. 'I hate you... no I love you... I think I hate love you? What? THANK YOU!' As I texted my reply, a pair of arms picked me up and I screamed. I relaxed as I felt a familiar pair of lips on my neck. "Jase!! Why did you have to scare me like that?" "Because it's easy to do." He whispered. I leaned back into him and inhaled through my nose.

"Mmm... You smell like clean." I mumbled. Jason laughed and put his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, showering has that effect occasionally." I smiled. "I think that you should shower more often." I joked.

"I think that you secretly like the smell of sweat. Maybe I just shouldn't shower unless I actually need it." I jerked away. "I hope you're not serious." I quipped. "Yeah, I'm just kidding." He pulled me closer to him. "So, ready to head back to the hotel and have a late dinner?" "Let me just pack up everything and..." I turned to head into the green room, expecting to see photos everywhere, but I find two photo albums on the table in front of the couch with a note attached.

_Trish,_

_I know you're busy helping Jordie get ready for her big date with Shane, so, I decided to help you. I went through all the photos and put all the ones that I thought was good in these two albums and the others are in the bag under the table. Now, Nate just walked in and asked me for a movie night, so, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, Hales_

"I have the best friend/assistant in the world." I say as Jase walked up behind me. "What's up, sweetie?" I handed him the note as I grabbed the albums and the bag of rejected photos, along with my camera bags and my messenger bag. "That was awfully nice for her." Jason said as I walked back over to where he was standing. "Yeah, it was. Okay, I'm ready to go." "Let me help you with that." he replied, taking both camera bags and the two albums, leaving me with my messenger bag and the bag of photos. He proffered his arm to me and I, of course, accepted it with no hesitation. As we walked to the back door of the arena, to where our ride awaited us, I leaned my head onto his shoulder. This was where I wanted to be forever, by Jason's side, because I knew that he would do anything for me.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jason and I got back from the arena, I asked him if he wouldn't mind us having a writing session, and he, of course, agreed without a second thought. We parted to go get change then, I was to head back to his room. Yes, we're in separate rooms to keep the parentals happy. I share with Jordie and Hales, while Jase shares with his brothers. I put all of my stuff away, changed into a pair of gray lounge pants and a band t-shirt, then grabbed my notes and guitar and was taking off my make up when there was a knock at my door. "I'll be there in a sec!" I called as I washed the product off my face. I ran to the door and opened it to find Jason standing there with his change of clothes in his hand, notepad under his arm, a pen behind his ear, and his acoustic slung around his back. "What happened? I thought I was meeting you at your room?" "Me, too, but Nate and Hales are having their movie night in our room." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well, we can have our fun in here then." I smiled as I pulled him into my suite. This caused him to lose his balance, causing him to bump into me and cause me to start to fall and the notepad and his clothes to fall from his hands as he put his hands out to catch him self so he wouldn't fall on me. I landed on my back and he landed on his hands, his face hovering just inches above mine.

"Is this your definition of fun?" I asked him. Jason smiled and lowered himself a bit so that he could press his lips against mine. I would never get tired of the way his lips and my own molded perfectly together.

"If it's not yours, I'm leaving." He said as he pulled away. I quickly knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him back down. "Stay." I ordered. "Fine... You win." He sighed in defeat. I grinned and lifted my head a bit to quickly press my lips to his. This time, I tried to pull away, but he just wouldn't have that. After several minutes of making out, he reluctantly pulled away, making me whine in response. "Are we going to write anytime tonight, or do we just give up on that idea and continue this this?" He asked. I pondered for a second. Kissing Jason all night (or at least until Jordie came back, wanting to spill the beans about her date) or writing a song with Jason. Hmmm... "Keep in mind that we can make out after we write." He said.

(A/N: In this paragraph, if it's in Italics, It's being sung.)

"Writing it is." I replied as he helped me up. "I have had a phrase stuck in my head, don't go breaking my heart." "Okay, let's start with that." Let's try starting with an F." Jason played the chord as I sang the line. "_Don't go breaking my heart_." "I couldn't if I tried." Jason said after I stopped. "Hey, I like that!" I grabbed the notepad that he dropped and wrote the lines down. "Okay, I couldn't if I tried." He said with a serious expression. "Now, try singing it." I said. "_I couldn't if I tried_." "That sounds great!! Okay, what next? _Oh, honey, if I get restless..._" "_Baby, you're not that kind._" "Jase, that's amazing!!" I said I wrote down what we had just sang.

We were like that for two hours, One of us would come up with a line and then the other would come up with the next line and every thing was falling together quite nicely. "Okay, let's try out what we got." "All right."

(A/N: Trish's lines are in Italics, Jason's are Bold, and when they are singing together it's both.)

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**I couldn't if I tried**  
_Oh, honey, if I get restless_  
**Baby, you're not that kind**

_**Oooh**_  
_Nobody knows it_ **(Nobody knows it)  
Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Ohh, baby  
You know **_**I gave you my heart**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
**_**Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my**  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**And nobody told us**  
'_Cause nobody showed us_  
**Come on baby, it's up to us now**  
_Oooh, I think we can make it_

_**Oooh  
And nobody knows it **_

**Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Oh, baby  
You know **_**I gave you my heart**_

**Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart**  
**Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
**_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame**  
_I've got your heart in my sights_

_**Oooh  
Nobody knows it **_  
_When I was down_  
**I was a clown  
Right from the start**  
_I gave you my heart_  
**Oh, baby**  
_**I gave you my heart**_

_Don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking_  
_I won't go breaking_

_**So, don't go breaking my heart**_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
**Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my**_**  
Don't go breaking my heart**_

**Ooh whoa, Ooh yeah**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Oh don't go breaking my**  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

"Wow, that sounded so good, I can't wait to get in to a recording studio and tweak this song! It's going to be great!!!" I gushed. "Whoa!! Since when did you want to get into a recording booth? Last time I mentioned it, you did every thing but scream and run in fear of the idea." Jason commented. "I don't know what it is but I wanna do it now. I want the world to hear our beautiful music." I said, snuggling up against him. Wow, songwriting is such a powerful therapy. "Hey, I want you to hear this song I've been working on since the Ryan run in at the restaurant. When it's done, I want to record it as a trio with Hales and Jordie." "Are you sure?" "Yup. It's how I feel towards what's been going on with Ryan and what I want to tell him."

"Okay. Let's hear it." Jason replied. I grabbed my guitar and played what I had so far. "Wow, that's sounds amazing." Jason beamed. "It's still rough and I don't have all the lyrics down yet." "But, when it's finished, it will be the best ever." He told me as he pulled me close. Suddenly, the hotel room door burst open, causing Jason and I to pull apart. Jordie and Shane stumbled into the room, attached at the lips, hips and feet, making out like teenagers. As they made it to where we were, Jason and I cleared out throats, causing Shane freeze, stop dead in his tracks and dropped Jordie in the process. "Ahhh!" Jordie screamed as she fell to the floor. "Crap! Jordie, I'm sorry!" Shane bent down and helped her back up. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I think my butt will recover." She murmured. She then glared at me.

"You! You're the reason that my butt will have a bruise the size of Texas tomorrow! You're the reason that I missed tonight's concert! You... You... TABARNACK! You're the reason that I had one of the best nights of my life!" Jordie exclaimed as she launched herself at me, pulling me into one of the tightest hugs I've ever received. "Jord... Can't... Breathe." I tried to say. She loosened her grip, but still did not let go. "You're the best friend I've ever had." She sobbed. I started to rub her back, knowing that her mascara was going to stain my shirt... But frankly, I didn't care. "I owed you so much for all of these years of makeovers. This was my thank you." I hear "awe" come from the two male voices. I rolled my eyes as Jordie released me. "Boys." we said in unison.

"Okay, I spilled on my big date with Jason, now, you have to spill about yours with Shane." I said. "Wait, where's Hales, I wanna tell her too." "Oh, well, you'll have to tear her away from Nate, literally." Jason responded. "It's after 1 o'clock in the morning. It's time to end the movie night." I say, switching into responsible mode. "Jord, you stay here and change, while I take the boys back to their room and and retrieve Hales." I say to Jordie as I grab each boy by the hand and pull them out of the room. "Wait! I want to say goodnight!" Jordie exclaimed. I sighed and let go of Shane's hand.

"Goodnight." She said. Shane laughed and pulled her closer. "Is that all? Goodnight?" He asked. Jordie smiled and shook her head. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." She said, trying to be cute. "That's not what I meant." "Well, what did you mean? I'm not a mind reader." Jordie said with a hint of a smile on her face. "I want you to kiss me goodnight." I, then, pulled Jason into the hall so they could have a moment alone. "So, I'll see you in the morning?" "Actually, it will be later, my dear." Jason said as he pulled me in for a goodnight kiss. Wow, I hope I never get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

After Hayley and I made it back to our room, Jordie started telling us about her date with Shane. "It was absolutely amazing. He had a limo come pick us up to bring us to the restaurant. The paps were following us, but we really didn't care. We completely ignored them! The food was AMAZING! We had escargots au gratin for an entrée... It was absolutely HILARIOUS to watch him try and figure out how to eat them. And when he figured out that they were SNAILS! Oh My Goodness, I couldn't stop laughing! Then, I had the boeuf bourguinion and Shane and the navarin. I was absolutely blown away by how amazing everything tasted! It was like being in France again!" She said, almost too quick for me to understand. "And all through dinner, he was looking at me kind of weird. So, I asked him why he was looking at me like that, and he told me that it was because he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have fallen in love with the most amazing girl to have ever existed!" I laughed quietly at how excited she was getting.

"And then, he and I walked to the park... miraculously no paps were following us, and we just laid on the grass, looking at the stars and talking. And then he pulled something out of his pocket, and asked me if I remembered the day that you took the picture of him that I had in my wallet. Then he gave me what he had in his pocket... it was the cutest picture of me and him! 'To my # 1 fan, I love you forever, Shane.' That's what he wrote on it! And then, he and I started kissing, and we somehow ended up here." Jordie mused as she held the picture to her heart. "Sounds like you had a good night, Jord. What about you, Hales? Anything special happen between you and Nate tonight?" I asked. My comment made Hayley blush. "Oh, what happened? Tell me, Tell me." Jordie gushed. "Well..."

_Flash back to earlier in the evening...._

I was sitting on the couch, organizing some of the pictures for Trish into photo albums. Trish was busy working on making Jordie look fabulous for her date, which was something she deserved. Jordie was always the one who was making everyone else look beautiful, so it was about time someone did the same for her. I was almost done when I suddenly came across a picture of all three of us, Jordie, Trisha and me, goofing off. Our hair was pulled up into high pigtails and we were each wearing Connect 3 T-shirts, holding up signs with 'I love' and the names of our respective boyfriends... Boyfriends. It was surreal, knowing that I was dating one third of the hottest guy group alive. I quickly looked around the room, making sure that no one was watching, and quickly pocketed the picture. It was something I knew I would keep forever.

As I continued organizing, I came across a picture that made me stop. It was a picture of Nate and me, judging by the outfit he was in, that was taken during the outfit change between 'Paranoid', their newest single, and 'When You Look Me In The Eyes.' His right hand was resting on my chin, our eyes were locked on each other, and there was about an inch of space between our faces. I tried to figure out during which show it was taken, but I couldn't remember.

"What cha looking at?" I heard Nate ask from behind me. I jumped up and fell off the couch, making Nate laugh. "Not funny." I mumbled. Nate stopped laughing, but still smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. You're just too adorable for your own good." Nate said. I rolled my eyes. "So, you didn't answer my question. What are you looking at?" He asked again. I handed him the picture that I had been looking at. He looked at him, and his jaw dropped. "When was this taken?" He asked. "I honestly do not know. You'll have to ask Trish, she took the picture." "Remind me to thank Trish." He said as he pressed his lips to my temple. "Hey, I wrote something for you." Now, I was curious. "Oh? For me?"

"No, for the abominable snowman. Of course I mean you! And I was thinking, maybe afterwards, we could have a little movie night." He offered. I smiled and nodded. A movie night did sound fun. "Yeah, I'd like that. Hold on a sec. I'll leave a note for Trish, so that she knows that it was me who had sorted through all of the pictures." I said, pulling out a piece of paper from the notepad that Trish always keeps with her photo stuff. I jotted down a quick note and then smiled at Nate.

"So, you wrote me something?" I asked. Nate nodded and blushed. "It's not perfected yet... But I think it gets the point across." He said. "Well, show me already!" I whined. Nate smiled and walked towards the exit. "You're actually going to have to wait a little bit longer. My acoustic is already at the hotel. Rob brought it there for me." "Well, then, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the green room and toward the back door of the arena.

After the quick ride from the arena to the hotel, we went up to his room and I sat on the bed. Nate grabbed his guitar and sat on the opposite bed, facing me. "I have actually had this written for awhile, I was just waiting for a good time to sing it to you. Actually, I wrote this after our first date, at that little coffee shop, you remember?" "How can I forget?" I responded. Nate took a deep breath and started strumming.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard for you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come to_

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard on for you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too

Because, oh, because  
I've fallen quite hard over over you

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while i never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew

All of the while , all of the while 

He finished and he put his guitar down. He, then, brought his hand up to my face and brushed just under my eyes. When he pulled away, I saw that his hand was wet and covered in black. I hadn't realized that I'd been crying! "Nate... That was... There are no words." I blubbered. Nate bit his lip nervously. "You think that it's good?" He asked. I lifted my hand up and brushed my thumb against his bottom lip. "Good, fantastic, amazing, every single synonym for those words that you can find in a thesaurus and more. I loved it." I said. Nate smiled and exhaled deeply.

"I thought you wouldn't like it." He said. I tilted my head in confusion. "Why on Earth would you think that?" "You're perfect, and I want everything I do for you to be perfect. I'm a perfectionist, I strive for perfection. This... I wrote it in a half an hour tops. I didn't work on it after I'd gotten the last word down. It came straight from the heart. I didn't want to tweak it, but I knew that nothing written in so little time could be perfect."

"I don't care if it's not perfect. You wrote it for me, that's all that matters. It's beautiful." I whispered. Nate smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "So, you really like it?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes."

_End Flashback_

"Awe, that was so sweet," I gushed. Hales blushed. "That has to be the cutest ever, " I continued. "Hey, what about my date?" Jordie interjected. "Well, Jord, your date was cute too." "But, not as cute as Hales'?" "Well....." "Of course it was. It was the cutest ever, right, Trish?" "NO, mine was, right, Trish?" They were both staring at me to side with one of them. Come on, Trish, find a way to end the fight! "Okay, you both have to listen to everything I have to say before you two can say anything and no reactions either, okay?" They still just stared at me. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Now, Jordie, your date was the cutest full fledge date." Jordie put a smug smirk on her face. "Now, Jordie, stop. I said no reactions till I was finished." Jordie's face fell from my scolding. "Now, Hales, your's was the cutest moment cause you and Nate didn't really go on a date you were just hanging out, right?" Hayley shook her head in agreement. " See now, you both had a 'cutest'. Now, can you two stop fighting so we can go to bed? We have to get up in a few hours." I asked. Jordie and Hales looked at each other, finally realizing that their fight had been pretty petty. "I'm sorry." Hayley offered first. "Me, too. Let's never fight again about anything stupid!" Jordie said as she hugged Hayley. "Awe, cutest best friend moment!" I yelled as I pulled the two into a group hug. "BFFS!" Jordie yelled. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out and laughed.

_I get that ur excited, but we can hear you! We need sleep!_

_Shane, Jason AND Nate_

"Okay, girlies. According to the guys, we should sleep." I said as I showed the the text. Hayley and Jordie pouted. "If we're gonna sleep, can we all cuddle?" Jordie asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jord, we can all cuddle." I said. And we did. We all cuddled on my bed, talking until we all fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

We finally made it to Texas. This is like one of the guys' other homes. So, instead of staying in a hotel or on the bus, we stayed at their place. But, right now, we are at the AT&T center getting ready for tonight's performance. I was walking around in the seats, watching and taking pictures of the guys during the sound check. I am being followed by my personal body guard, Luke. I am just getting used to him being around.

Once the sound check was over, I was going to head backstage to hang with the guys, but Luke caught my arm. "Fans coming, let's go this way." He started to almost drag me in the direction he was heading in. "Luke, chill, it's okay." I tried to reason with him that it was okay to be seen by the fans. But he continued till we made it to a janitor's closet. He opened the door and yanked me in. "Dude, you seriously need to chill out." I laughed. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry," He said apologetically. I was confused, "Sorry for what?" "This." He said as he slapped a cloth doused with something that was making me really sleepy. The last thing I saw was Luke grabbing me before I hit the floor as I passed out.

When I woke up, my hands and feet were bound and I was in the back of a van. "Oh, crap, you're awake." I heard Luke say from the driver's seat. "Luke, what's going on? What are you doing?" I cried. "Sorry, I can't tell you right now. At least, until we get to the safe house." Safe house? I tried to sit up but I was still feeling the effects of the stuff Luke had used to make me pass out. I just remembered that my iPhone was in my back pocket. Since my hands were bound behind my back, I could reach my my back pocket kinda easily. Luke must have heard me moving around because he laughed, "Looking for this? I'm not that stupid Trish. You should give me more credit than that." I hung my head in defeat. I knew that now I had no contact with the outside world. Wait, Jason! He should be looking for me. They all should. As soon as I thought that, my iPhone started going off. It was Jason's ring tone! He's trying to find me! I watched as Luke picked up my cell and push the ignore button on the screen and then tossed back in the other seat. "Looks like your precious pop star boyfriend is looking for you? Too bad he won't find you. Not him or his stupid little brothers, what do they call themselves... The Gay Brothers?" "It's Connect 3." I said though my teeth. "Who frick cares. Those incestuous freaks are too stupid to figure out how to find you. After a week, they'll give up and your weak little Jason will mope and write a song about how much he loves you and wishes he could have protected you." He said mockingly. "That's not true... My friends..." "What? You mean Frenchie and the hottie? They've barely got enough brains between them to fill the inside of a squirrel's head." "Hey, they are both very smart. They all are. They'll figure it out." He slammed on the brakes and it caused me to bang my head on the back door and black out. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Luke laughing manically.

The next time I was able to comprehend what was going on around me, I heard not one, but two voices. The first was Luke, but when I heard the second one, I was in shock. It was Ryan. I tried to stay still so they would think that I was still knocked out. But, apparently, they noticed that I had come around. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally join us." Ryan said. I opened my eyes and cut them in his direction. He was walking towards me. He then crouched down and stroked my cheek. "Hello beautiful. How's it going?" He asked, and I spat in his eyes. "SHIT!" He yelled, and then he slapped me. I could feel the bruise starting to form. Then, he grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look at him. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. You are mine. No one else's. Mine. You will do anything and everything I say. When I say jump, you will jump up and down until I tell you that you've jumped high enough. And if you EVER try to pull a stunt like that on me again, I will hurt everyone you know. And I will make you watch. I will make you watch as I pull those perfectly manicured nails off of Jordie's fingers as slowly and as painfully as possible. I will make you watch as I slowly dig a dagger through Hayley's arms and I will make you watch as I cut the tongue out of the mouth of your Jason. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. I tried to look away, put he forced my head in his direction. "I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" "Yes." I mumbled. He let go and stood up. "Good. Now stay here like a good little bitch while I make a very important phone call." He said as he held up my iPhone.

Jordie's POV

This was insane. I couldn't find Trish anywhere! I'd looked everywhere. She wasn't backstage, in the theater or in the tour bus. It was getting to the point of being ridiculous. During the whole concert, Hayley and I ran around looking for her. The weird thing was, her bodyguard, Luke, was gone too. I guess she was in safe hands, if she was with Luke, but something just didn't seem right. After the concert, the guys had insisted going back to their house to wait for her. I could tell that they were nervous as well, but were trying to be all calm and cool, so that Hayley and I wouldn't get even more nervous. We were all on the couch in the living room, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm going to try calling her phone again." Jason said, his voice totally void of emotion. I nodded, and he got up and left the room. "I'm going to make sure he's alright." Nate said, kissing Hayley's forehead, and then following his eldest brother.

"I'm scared. What if something happened to her? Qu'est qui l'arrivai si on ne peut pas la trouve?" I asked. Shane raised his eyebrow quizzically, and I noticed I had spoken in French. "What will happen to her if we can't find her?" I translated myself. Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly don't know. I'm guessing that if, after another half hour or something, she doesn't show up, we'll call the authorities and report her missing. Then, we'll do everything humanly possible to make sure that she's returned safely... And then, once we've found her, you'll complain about her not wearing the right kidnapped outfit." He attempted to joke, but my face remained stone cold. "That isn't funny, Shane. My best friend is MISSING! I have more important things on my mind than her OUTFIT!" I exclaimed, and then I stood up. "Hey! I'm sorry! Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"Somewhere quiet." I said. He made a move to get up. "Alone." I said. He sat back down, and I walked up the stairs. I opened the door to Shane's room, he had shown it to me before, and walked over to the bed. I grabbed the teddy bear that was resting on the pillow and hugged it to my chest. "Will you just hold me?" I asked the teddy bear. It didn't respond, so I guessed it was okay. I lied down on the bed, and just hugged the teddy bear. Then, my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Trisha Bear! Where the hell are you? We've looked EVERYWHERE for y-" "This isn't Trisha." A voice that every time I heard brought chills to me. "Ryan, what the hell did you do to Trisha?" I spat out. I could almost hear him smirk on the other end. "I haven't done anything... yet. I'm just waiting for the... opportune moment. Now, if you, Hayley and those stupid gay incestuous freaks you've been touring with have any brains at all, you'll give up looking for her. You're never going to find her. Give up now, while you're ahead... unless you want the next time you see her for her to be in a body bag." And with that, he hung up. "GOD DAMMIT! NO! NO! NO! TRISH!" I screamed at the phone. Two seconds later, everyone had converged on Shane's room to see what had happened. "Jordie, what happened?" Shane asked, rushing over to me and holding me in his arms. "He has her." was all I could get out. "He? He who?" Nate asked first. "No." Jason breathed out. "Ryan. He has her." I saw something then that I thought I would never see. Jason broke down, slid down the wall till he sat one the floor, tears flowing. Nate walked over to try to comfort his older brother, while Shane had got his phone out to call the cops. "No! Don't!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Shane looked at me with disbelief in what I had just said. "Whatever you do, don't contact the authorities." I pleaded. "WHY THE HELL NOT?" Jason yelled at me.

"If HE finds out that we've called the cops... He'll... He'll..." I couldn't even say the words. Shane rubbed my back, and Jason glared at me. "He'll WHAT? "He said that if we tried to find her, especially call the cops, that the next time we'd see her she'd..." I lost my voice. I couldn't say it. "She'd what?" Shane asked. "No, I can't say it." I sobbed. "Come on, sweets, it's alright." Shane whispered in my ear. "No, it's not Shane! It's not alright, and it's not going to BE alright!" Jason grabbed my arm, hard. "Tell me." "Jason! You're hurting me!" I cried out. He loosened his grip, but still held on. "What will he do to her?" He asked, trying to be calm. "He'll kill her. He'll bloody kill her. He said if we involve the cops, the next time we'll see her is in a body bag." I said, the tears flowing freely from my eyes. Jason released his grip on my arm and took a few steps back, dazed from the information that I had just revealed to him and everyone else in the room. "Are you satisfied now, Jason? You got your answer." I spat out. "Don't think that you are the only one that cares about her and the only one who has lost someone that near and dear to them? Okay, we're all hurting." I motioned to Nate in the corner, comforting Hales, who had completely lost it. I turned to Shane and threw my arms around his chest and let the tears flow freely, sobbing fiercely.

Shane's POV

After Nate and I had put Jordie and Hayley in my bed after they had passed out from crying, we took Jason downstairs. I have to admit, I have never ever seen Jason so broken before. It was like watching a puppy get kicked. I wanted to help, to tell him that everything would be alright, but I just couldn't lie to him. I don't think that Nate could either.

"Jase, I-" "Can you just leave me alone right now?" Jason asked. I really didn't feel like leaving him alone. "Jason, I don't think that that's the best idea." Nate said. Jason looked up at him, his eyes pleading. "Please? I really need to be alone." He pleaded. I sighed. "I'll be in the guest bedroom if anyone needs me. Jase, man. I'm sorry." I said, realizing only after the words left my mouth how stupid they sounded. "Night, man." Nate said. "Night." I said as I walked up the stairs.

Before going to the guest bedroom, I went to my room, just to check on the girls. I quietly opened my door and tiptoed over to the bed to find Jordie and Hayley hugging each other, clutching onto each other with a vice grip. Even in sleep, they were grieving. I brushed the hair out of Jordie's face, and saw her face scrunch up. "Get back here, you bastard. Imma castrate you if you don't give my Trisha back." She mumbled in her sleep. In any other situation, I would have laughed. I pulled the cover over the both of them and kissed Jordie's forehead before leaving. I looked downstairs one last time before I was going to head to the guest room. I could hear Jason and Nate talking. "Nate, we have to find her. She..she's my soul mate. I can't live with her." I heard Jason confess. I heard some movement. "I was going to propose at the end of the tour." He must have had the ring in his pocket. This really hit me hard. I couldn't listen to anymore, so I went into the guest room and laid on the bed.

I tried to go to sleep but my mind wouldn't shut off. Every possible scenario played in my head about how he could have gotten to her. The only one that made sense was Luke was a double agent. He lied to us. Told us that he had never heard of Ryan and that he would protect Trish with his life. But, he had to be the one who took her away from us. Wait, that's it! I bolted up out of the bed and downstairs to find Jason and Nate were still moping in the kitchen, sipping on coffee. "Guys! I think I figured out how Ryan got to Trisha. It had to be Luke. It's only logical explanation, because even though Ryan hadn't made a move since before the tour, she has either stayed backstage or Luke was by her side. But, then, I remembered we gave all the bodyguards cells with trackers in them. So..." "All we have to do is call the cell company and activate the tracker." Jason finished. "Shane, you're a genius!!" "I am every once in a while." I said smugly. "Should we wake up the girls and tell them?" Nate asked. Instead of answering, I ran up the stairs, 2 at a time, and opened the door to my room to see Jordie and Hayley in the same position as before.

"Girls... wake up." I whispered. Neither of them budged. "Girls, come on... This is serious." Jordie roused first, "Huh..What..Shane, what's wrong?" "I think we have found a way to get to Trish without calling the cops. It might be a bit dangerous but if we have a chance to get her back, we're gonna take it."


	12. Chapter 12

Trisha's POV

Luke and Ryan were drinking just a couple of feet away from me. They had gone through a couple of bottles now, and were thoroughly drunk at that point. They had noticeable trouble getting up, and don't even get me started on them walking. I figured that if they were like this, I would have no trouble escaping. I had found a jagged rock somewhere near me, and had managed to get the ropes on my wrist removed by rubbing them against the rock. All I had to do now was find the exit, and wait until they were both distracted by another stupid joke or passed out, whatever happens first.

"Awe, does the princess want some?" Ryan slurred. "No, thank you." I replied coldly. "I say you do!" Ryan yelled. He made his way over to me, with a bottle of vodka in his hand. "I said that you do!!!" he screamed again as he poured it all over my head. Some got into a cut that I had received on my face. "OW! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled. Instead, Ryan just kept pouring. Finally, when the bottle was empty, he crouched down to my level, and licked the cut on my face. "Mm... you taste delicious." He said. I tried to get away but pulled me closer and pressed his lips roughly against mine. He has done this quite often. He thinks that I'll finally give up on Jason and the gang and become a part of his deluded dream where we are in love. I'll never give up, just like I know Jason won't give up on me. I do what I always do when he kisses me, lips pulled tightly closed and not moving an inch. He pulled away, "Awe, come on, damn it!! Kiss me!!" He pressed lips to mine again, but this time he forced his tongue into my mouth. I jerked my head as far I could from him and started spitting out his saliva, that was mixed with the vodka that he had licked off my face. My actions earned me, not only a few slaps to the face, but a couple of hard kicks to the ribs. I gasped at the next to last kick, because I swear I heard and felt a rib or two break. When he walked away, satisfied that he had taught me a lesson, I watched him and Luke leave. Yes, there's the exit. As soon as I saw how to get out and knew that they couldn't hear me, I broke down. Jason, where are you? Why haven't you found me yet?

Jason's POV

"What do you mean, you can't tell me where he is?" I asked the lady at the counter. She continued to play with her bleached blond hair and rolled her eyes at me. "Sir. I apologize, but this information is private. Only the supervisor of this Luke person can access his information. Now, either you find his supervisor, or you leave. Have a nice day." She said monotonically. "Listen here..." Before I could finish my sentence, Shane patted my back. "Dude, getting mad at her isn't going to solve anything. All we have to do is get Rob to come in." He said.

"What is Rob going to do?" I asked. "Rob is Luke's supervisor." Nate explained. "If Rob comes in, he's bringing Jordie and Hayley in too." I said. I didn't want what happened to Trisha to happen to Jordie and Hayley too. "Already on it," Shane replied, with his phone pressed to his ear. A few minutes later, Shane informed us that Rob, Jordie and Hayley were on their way.

I paced the length of the hall way, waiting for Rob and the girls to get here. We were hoping that we wouldn't have to put the tour on hold, but, I haven't been able to pick up a guitar or attempt to sing, much less put on a happy face for the fans since Trisha was taken. Trish, where are you? I'm trying to find you. Please don't give up hope. I will find you. I have to.

My train of thought was broken when Rob and the girls arrived. They rushed me and engulfed me in a hug. "Jase, how are you?" Hales asked first. I wanted to give her some sense that I would be okay, but I just couldn't. "Barely holding on, Hales." I guess the girls knew that my brothers would understand that they wanted to comfort me. "Jase, I'm so sorry about earlier." Jordie whispered in my ear. "Hey, that's okay. I needed something to calm me down. Thanks." I gave her a big hug. All the while the girls and I were talking, Nate, Shane, and Rob were getting the information that we needed.

"What are you going to do if you get your hands on either Luke or Ryan?" Jordie asked. "I don't even want to think about it." I seethed. Before my anger had a chance to show it's ugly head, Rob and the guys walked back over to us. "It's looks like GPS on the phone says that he is in an abandoned warehouse a few miles from the Texas-Mexico border." I grabbed the device that they had supplied so we could keep track of the movement of Luke's phone out of Rob's hand and was making a beeline for the door. "Jase!! Wait!!" Hang on, Trish. I'm on my way.


	13. Chapter 13

Trisha's POV

It's been getting harder to breathe ever since Ryan broke a couple of my ribs, but I didn't say anything because I knew he wouldn't get me medical attention. He wouldn't chance losing me. He would probably just give me something to take my mind off the pain, like slap my face or anything to hurt me. I can't remember how long I been here because between being blacked out twice on the trip here and blacking out after he broke my ribs. So, I don't know if its been days or weeks. I do know that it has been a while because, they haven't let me clean myself and I am starting to smell. I haven't had a chance to try to escape. They had been taking shifts, one would watch me while the other went to get supplies or sleep.

Ryan must be really drunk today. He is more obsessive today. He is also paying more attention to me, staring at me seductively. I try not to make eye contact, because his stare is really creeping me out. "Hey, look at me!" he yelled at me. I barely opened them just enough to see his ugly face. He walked over and roughly grabbed my face and made our noses touch. "I said, look at me, dammit!" he yelled in my face. I opened my eyes, which only caused the tears that had been building up behind my eyelids to start to flow. "Awe, what's wrong? You miss you precious boyfriend? Well, guess what you are never going to see him or any of your stupid friends ever again!! And you want to know why? You. Are. Mine." he said as he pinned me to the floor. The impact made the pain in my ribs intensify, making me gasp in pain. Of course, he took it the wrong way. He smirked. "Oh? So Trish likes it rough, huh?" He asked. Before I could answer, he had moved his head down and bitten my collar bone. I let out a scream, which made him smirk. He obviously got a thrill out of my pain. Then, he stared biting down my chest. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. He looked up at me and glared.

"Scream, dammit. I wanna hear you scream. Put those lovely vocal chords of yours to good use and scream, you filthy whore. Scream." He ordered. "You're not worth my screams." I gasped out. He curled his hand into a fist and punched me in the face. "I said scream." He growled out. "Never." "SCREAM, DAMMIT! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM MY NAME!" He yelled, punching me repeatedly, but I kept my mouth shut. "Fine, you want to be a stubborn little bitch?" He spat out. Before I could react, he had grabbed me by my middle and flipped me over so that I was on my stomach. "Hands and knees." He said quietly. I just laid there. "I SAID HANDS AND KNEES!" He yelled. Still, I didn't move. "Are you that damn retarded? Can you not function by yourself?" He asked. I didn't react, didn't say a word. Again, he grabbed me by the middle and forced me onto my hands and knees. "See? Was that so hard?" He asked. Actually, it was. I was having so much trouble breathing.

I heard a 'click' from behind me, and then I felt cool, sharp metal on the inside of my shirt, along with Ryan's filthy hand. "I think that this needs to go." He said in my ear, and then he ran what I assumed was a swiss army knife up the length of my shirt, causing the weak fabric to tear against the sharp metal blade. He did the same to the other side, resulting in my shirt becoming two useless pieces of fabric, leaving me with just my bra on. He then ran his hands up and down my sides, causing me to shudder. "Mm... so soft, and all mine." He said. Then, he brought the knife to the waistline of my jeans. "I think that these need to go too. What do you think?" He asked me. I shook my head. I wanted to scream out 'No!', but I had already promised myself that I wouldn't scream. He ran the blade along the right side of my jeans, the fabric putting up more of a fight against the blade. Now, the tears where really starting to flow, because I knew that I was about to lose the one thing I had saved for my future husband, who I was hoping would be Jason, but it was beginning to look like Ryan was going to take that from me. I braced myself as he continued ripping at my jeans with the blade. Once I was down to my underwear, I could hear Ryan undoing his belt. But, then, what happens next surprised me as well as sent a wave of relief through my body.

"Get the hell away from her!!" Jason screamed as he burst into the room, with his brothers, Hayley, Jordie, and Rob following close behind. While the guys had got Ryan away from me, Jordie and Hales came over to me. They were moving me around because I was so exhausted, I could barely move. Jordie place a hand on my side and I whimpered. "What happened, Trish?" Hales asked, when she saw my reaction. "I think he broke a couple of ribs." "Oh my God, sweetie. Quick, let's get you covered." Jordie said hurriedly as she ripped off her over-sized sweater and put it on me. I could hear the sounds of skin contacting brutally with skin in the background, and I hoped that it wasn't any of the guys who were getting hit. "Where's Jason? I need Jason!" I screamed. "Shh, sweetie, let's get you out of here first, okay? Get you out of danger first." Jordie said. I shook my head. "No, I need him now." I begged, tears still falling freely. Hayley gave Jordie a look, and Jordie glanced over her shoulder.

"Jase! Get your ass over here now!" She yelled. In an instant, Jason was by my side. "Baby, what the hell did that bastard do to you?" "Can we talk about this in the car? We should REALLY get her out of here and to a hospital." Jordie said forcefully. Jason nodded and put his arms under me, making me wince. "Ow..." I whimpered. Jason looked at me apologetically and lifted me up, causing even more pain to course through my body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He chanted in my ear.

"Just hurry up, dammit! We have to get out of here!" Hayley exclaimed. Jason nodded and started running towards the exit. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HER? BRING HER BACK!" I heard Ryan yell. I buried my face into Jason's chest, and tried to block out the sound.

"I knew you would find me." I whispered into his chest. He pressed a kiss onto the top of my head as we finally got outside. Even though my eyes were closed, the sun still hurt them. Jordie jumped in the driver's side, Hales in the passenger, while Jason put the both of us in the backseat in one fluid motion. "Drive, Jordie!!" With that we were off in a flash. "Jase?" "Shh. It's gonna be fine now. " I looked up and into his eyes. "I love you." was all I got out before my voice stopped before I started to slip into the dark again. "Trish, Trish, stay with me baby, Trish!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jordie POV  
The doctors made us wait out in a private waiting room after we had brought Trish in. This totally sucks! We had her with us for barely ten minutes, and then she's taken away from us again. I knew that this was driving us all crazy, especially Jason. He was a total wreck, and nothing anyone said made him feel better. It didn't help that it had been over an hour since someone had come out to give us an update. I was curled up on Shane's lap as he whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay, but something was telling me that it wasn't over yet.

"Trisha Davis's family?" the doctor asked as he came out. "I'm her b..fiancé, and her parents aren't here yet." Jason replied."I'm Doctor Chase. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that we've patched Trisha up pretty good. She has a couple of broken ribs, one of them punctured her lung, but we fixed that before it caused any major damage. Her face is bruised, but there are no broken bones, and she has all of her teeth." Wait a minute, fiancé? Exactly when did he propose? I looked at Shane, with a confused look. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "He knows that they won't release any information to any one but family, and if they are going to get married, that makes for family. This is just sooner, and without Trisha knowing." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's the bad news?" Hayley pipped up. Doctor Chase sighed and ran his fingers through his long blond hair. "The bad news is... she's slipped into a coma." He said. I saw Jason tense up. "Do you have any idea how long she'll be in the coma?" Nate asked.

"Could be minutes, hours, days, weeks, months... even years at times. There is no set time for a person to wake up from a coma. The longest recorded coma was 37 years." I felt the tears come to my eyes. What if she didn't wake up for 37 years? "But I doubt she'd be under for long. She doesn't appear to have any brain damage. We'll still keep her under surveillance." He said.

"Can we go see her?" I asked. Dr. Chase shook his head. "I'm sorry, but not at the moment. We're still running a few tests on her, but I will come inform you when you're able to go see her. You know, the best way to get someone to wake from a coma is for them to be surrounded by people they love, and for them to talk to her." Dr. Chase told us. "We should be done soon." "Thank you." Jason said, as Dr. Chase turned to walk away.

After Dr. Chase left us in our private waiting room, Jason started pacing again, with his face in his hands. I think I saw a tear fall from in between his fingers. "Shane, why don't you and I run back to the house and get a few things for Jase so he don't have to worry about leaving her?" He kissed my head. "Great idea," he whispered. Shane got up and walked over to his brother, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, listen. Jordie and I are gonna head to the house to get you a few things so you can stay here with Trish. Anything in particular you need, besides clothes and toiletries?" Jason thought for a second. "Bring me my acoustic guitar and my songbook that I keep in my bedside table." "Sure, man. You think you can handle eating something because if you don't eat something soon, you be in a bed beside her." "Some soup would be nice." "Great, man. We'll be back soon." I walked over and stood beside Shane. "It'll be alright, Jase. She's a fighter and she knows that you are here waiting for her." This brought more tears to Jason's face. He pulled me and Shane into a tight hug. "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much that means to me." After Jason released us, we headed out to the car. We met Rob coming in as we were heading out. "Hey, guys, any update?" We filled him in on Trish's condition. "Well, we don't have to worry about Ryan or Luke anymore. They are both behind bars, no bail." That made both of us sigh with relief. "Well, we're heading back to the house to get somethings for Jason. We'll be back soon." Shane said as we headed out the door. He then brought me to the car and opened my door for me. "Thanks." I said quietly as I got in. He then went to the drivers side and got in as well. We drove in silence for a few minutes, and it was killing me. I liked quiet time with Shane, but not at times like this.

"That doctor was kinda cute." I said. "Uh huh, sure." Shane responded. I frowned. He wasn't supposed to agree. "Your hair is too long, I think we need to shave it off." "I agree." Okay, something was definitely on his mind. Not in a million years would he agree to me shaving off his hair. Neither would I. I just loved the way it felt. "Shane... is something wrong?" I asked. Shane glanced at me from the corner of his eye and sighed. "No, nothing's alright." He sighed, and then he pulled over and parked. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "I don't want to lose you. I keep imagining you in that situation. It would have killed me. I couldn't live knowing that you weren't safe. I don't want to lose you... I can't." He said, tears flowing freely from his eyes. I leaned over the armrest and wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey." I whispered. "I can't guarantee that something like that will never happen to me... But I can guarantee that you'll always have me." Shane smiled weakly, as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too... Now, do you want me to drive?" I asked, worrying about how impaired his vision would be by the tears. He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, and I mimicked his action. We switched seats inside the car, only realizing while our bodies were tangled how dumb that idea was. I eventually got into the driver's seat, and buckled my seatbelt.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks on the way back to the hospital?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure that everyone would like it if we did." Shane replied, one hand still wiping tears from his eyes, the other holding mine. I pulled back onto the road and made our way back to the house. After we loaded up everything for Jase, a small overnight bag and his guitar, we got back into the car and went to pick up soup for Jason and Starbucks for all. It had become quite a feat to walk back in to the hospital, as the media had gotten wind that Connect 3 was at the hospital and here we were with no security. "Call Rob. He's inside, he can come out to help us." I reminded Shane. As Shane made the phone call, I started gathering everything so we would be able to grab every thing in one trip. "Rob is on his way." "Great. Now, if you will carry your brother's bag and his food, I'll take care of the Starbucks and Rob can grab the guitar, we'll be all set." Shane leaned over the armrest. "You are amazing, you know that?" He finished his comment with a quick kiss. As he moved to pull away, I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine, deepening the kiss. A few seconds later, we pulled apart and embraced each other. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and just breathed in his scent. I didn't want to leave where I was. I wanted to stay in the safety of Shane's arms forever. A knock on the window interrupted our moment. I turned my head to see Rob leaning against the window. I rolled it down, just enough so that he could speak.

"You kids ready? These paps are getting crazy with some of their questions. I want to get you kids outta here before things get outta hand, alright?" Rob asked. I nodded and handed Shane Jason's bag and food, and then I rolled up the windows and took the keys out of the ignition. I opened my door just enough to get the guitar out to Rob, and then I leaned over to kiss Shane one more time before I grabbed the drinks and got out of the car. We immediately bolted for the entrance, because the paparazzi was quickly flocking around us.

"Shane! Is it true that Connect 3 is no longer connected?" "SHANE! Did Nate really hit his head while bungee jumping?" "Shane! Does Jason really have a broken leg?" We walked past them all, ignoring their stupid questions. Once we made it inside, Rob led the way to Trisha's room. When I finally saw her, I saw the bruising on her face from the multiple slaps that she had received and yet she looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping and not in a coma. Jason jumped when the door opened. "Hey man. It's just us." He relaxed and then went back to his quiet vigil he held at Trish's bedside. I walked over to stand beside where he sat to hand him his food and coffee but he just told me to put it on the table. I could see that he didn't want to let her go, even for a second. "Jase, she's not going any where and you can stay right here, but you need to eat." I said handing him the bowl of his favorite soup, spoon already in it. And, go figure, he found a way to eat his food and not let her hand go.

A few hours later, Trisha's nurse in formed us that only one of us could stay. Obviously, we know who's staying. So, Shane and I gathered our things to head back to the house. Nate and Hayley had left earlier, to go rest. "Jase, we'll see you in the morning, okay?" Shane told his brother. "Bye, guys and thanks again." We both gave him a hug before we walked out the door.

Jason's POV

The room was even quieter when I was alone in the room. The only thing that was running through my mind was that she may never wake up. "Hey, baby, I'm here. Please wake up." I begged her almost lifeless form. I laid her hand on my knee, so we were still connected while I grabbed my guitar. "I need you here with me. I'm losing my mind, and you keep me sane. Wake up for me, please?" I pleaded with her motionless form except for her chest was moving up and down where the machine was helping her breathe. I started playing what I was feeling.

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The beginning of the year*  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open your eyes  
And let's talk once again_

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

_So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you_

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face**_

By the end of the second verse, tears were flowing down my face. It had been almost two weeks since she had went into the coma and I had read somewhere that the longer that they are in a coma, the less likely that they are to wake up. Once I finished the song, I fell on my knees, my face buried in her hand, sobbing, because it felt like the love of my life was literally slipping though my fingers and I was never going to get her back. "Trisha, please don't leave me!" I sobbed. I just knelt there at her bedside, crying and praying for God to bring her back to me.

* I changed the lyric there

** This song "Things Left Unsaid" belongs to Disciple


	15. Chapter 15

A few seconds later, one of the machines she was attached to started to make a strange sound. I pressed the button on the wall for the nurses' station.

"Yes?"

"Something is wrong with one of the machines!" I yelled.

"We're on the way, Mr. Gray."

Not even two seconds later, the room was stormed with several nurses and Dr. Chase came in right after that, and I was told to wait outside. I was watching through the window in the door. There was a lot of scrambling around and I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So, I started pacing in front of the door, waiting for someone to come and tell me something, anything.

A few excruciating minutes later, Dr. Chase opened the door and let the nurses out and stepped out behind them. "Mr. Gray, I have good news and bad news." he started. "What's the bad news?" I asked, hesitantly. "She's still in the coma." My heart dropped at this. "But..." He said to get my attention back and it kept me from thinking the worst. "Her brain function has increased significantly. This is really good sign that she maybe trying to regain consciousness."

I was ecstatic at this news. " Thank you, Dr. Chase. Can I go back in a see her?"

Dr. Chase smiled. "Of course."

I walked back to her bedside and her face was no longer the color of the sheets that was on her bed. Her cheeks were getting that cute natural rosy tint to them.

"There's my beautiful girl." I sighed as I rubbed my thumb over her cheeks. I, then, reached down and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I was so relieved that she was going to get better. I thought I couldn't be happier until I felt her squeeze my hand. "Trisha, babe, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me!" She didn't respond. My heart fell. It was probably just a reflex. Dr. Chase had said that that could happen. Right before I pulled my hand away, she gripped it again. "Trisha, babe, I love you." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I sat back down and grabbed my guitar again. I then pulled my song book out of the bed side drawer and opened it to the lyrics I had jotted down not long after we got together.

_I love who you are, you are,_

_You got yourself wrapped around my heart_

_I love who you are, you are,_

_You light me up like the moon and stars_

_I love who you are, you're never too far_

_You put me right in the center of your world_

_I love you, you love me, you're mine, oh mine, oh mine_

_I love who you are*_

I sang those lines over and over again because they felt so right when I was singing them for her.

"Mmmmm...."

I look over and her eyes were open. "Trisha, you're awake." I gasped. She shook her head. I jumped up and kissed her and really smiled for the first time in over a month. "I'll be right back." I bolted into the hall and grabbed the nearest nurse. "She's awake and she is wanting the breathing tube out of her throat." The nurse came with me and she paged Dr. Chase after she saw that Trisha was indeed awake and very alert.

I was once again ushered out the room, but this time I took the opportunity to call home. I knew that this was the best way to contact the most people because everyone was at the house, all of my family, Jordie, Hayley, and Trisha's parents.

"Hey, Jase." Danny answered. "Hey, bud. I need to talk to Mom or Dad or either one of Trisha's parents, whomever you can find first."

"Is she okay, Jase? I miss her. I want her to be okay." Danny's voice had gotten scared and quiet. I wanted to wrap him in a hug and tell him that everything was fine. I hated it when my baby brother was upset. "She's doing good, Dan. It's okay." I heard him sigh with relief, which made me smile even more. "Here's Dad." I heard him say, "Here, Dad, it's Jase." "Thanks, Daniel." Dad replied to Danny. "Jason, son, how is she?" When I heard the concern in my father's voice, it made my voice catch in my throat. "Dad, she's awake." was all I was able to squeak out. "Say no more. I'll everyone there in an hour. Love you, son."

* This is the chorus of the song "I Love Who You Are" By Press Play


	16. Chapter 16

Trisha's POV

I awoke to darkness surrounding me with my hands and feet shackled to the floor. I felt helpless and vulnerable. All I could see was darkness except for the small but bright light that seemed to be watching over me. That was all that I could see for days until I heard the voice of a mourning angel. He sang about the loss of his beloved and how he wished he could tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. When he finished, he broke down to sobs and the light started to fade.

What I heard next broke my heart. The angel cried out, "Trisha, please don't leave me!!" It was then that I realized that my mourning angel was my Jason, crying his eyes out because he thought that I was going to die. I knew then that I must be in some kind of limbo, waiting to see if I was going to live or die. But I want to live, to be with Jason. I'm not ready to go to the other side.

So, I started to fight for my life. I began to thrash against my restraints and yelling at the top of my lungs. "NO!! I want to live! I'm not ready to go. I want to stay! I love him! I don't want to leave him! I can't!" Tears started flowing down my face not long after I started yelling. I, then, started to call out to Jason. "Jason, I love you. I can't live with out you and I can tell that you can't live with out me. I want to marry you and grow old together. I want to have your children. I see myself with you and only you for the rest of my life. I love you, Alexander Jason Gray the second!!!"

As the last words came out of my mouth, the small light expanded to fill the space that surrounded me and it was blinding. I felt my shackles fall off at the same time so I was able to cover my eyes. When the light finally subsided, I could see that I was now lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines and a breathing tube down my throat.

"Jason.." I tried to speak but nothing came out. I must still be unconscious. At least, I'm out of that limbo place. I could feel my bed vibrating. It was Jason, crying, kneeling at my bedside. Oh, how I yearned to wrap my arms around him and to comfort him.

Suddenly, one of the machines started making a weird noise and it caused Jason to jerk up. I watched as he pressed the button to talk to the nurses.

All of a sudden, Jason was gone and I was surrounded by nurses, poking and prodding me and the machines I was attached to. After a few minutes, they slowly started to leave. I was left alone for a few minutes. Jason finally reappeared.

"There's my beautiful girl." I heard him say before he kissed me and squeezed my hand. Something good must have happened. I so wanted to show him that I was there, so, with all my might, I squeezed his hand. Jason's eyes grew wide, which made me smile. "Trisha, babe, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me?" Jason asked me with disbelief on his face. I tried to squeeze my hand again but it didn't react. I saw his face fall and it broke my heart. Come on, now, hand, work with me!! I tried again. Ahh!! Yes!! It worked!

"Trish, babe, I love you." he said before he kissed my forehead. Man, have I missed that. He grabbed his guitar and the chair that he had previously occupied. He started playing and singing and this time is was a happy love song. As soon as he started singing the lyrics over, my mind started  
churning out the rest of the song. I have to tell Jason. I have to  
wake up.

After a few minutes of willing my eyes to open, they slowly opened up. I blinked a few times so my eyes could get used to the light. I turned my head to I see Jason. I tried to say his name but all that could come out was, "Mmmmmm..." Jason stopped playing and saw my face, eyes wide, pleading to have that stupid tube out. He reached out and touched my cheek, "Trisha, you're awake." I shook my head to reassure him. He stood up, leaned over me, and placed a quick kiss on my forehead. I saw his beautiful smile but I'm sure I saw tears flowing down his face, tears of joy that I was back with him.

A minute later, a blond haired doctor and a few nurses came in. "Hi, Trisha. I'm Dr. Chase. I have been taking care of you since you came in. Let me check a few things and then we'll see about getting that tube out." He turned to the nurses that had been checking the machines and my vitals while he was spoke to me.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be able to take that pesky tube out now." Dr. Chase said as he unhooked from the machine. "Okay, now, to make this a bit, not much, mind you, easier for you, I need you to cough when I pull it out, okay?" I nodded that I understood. He grabbed the end of the piece of tube that  
was protruding out of my throat. "Now, I'm going to count to three and pull. So, when I get to three, that's when I need you to cough, all right? Ready now? One, two, three." And, on cue, I started coughing, and once it was out, I continued to cough. "Oh, right. Now, for little while, your throat is going to hurt a bit from where I just took it out. Don't worry, it's normal. Here, sip on this." he said as he  
handed me a cup of cool water.

"I'll go get your fiancé. I'm sure he wants to see you." he said as he walked out of the room. My what? I quickly looked at my left ring finger. No ring. Jason walked in while I was still staring at my left hand.

"Hey beautiful." He said to get my attention. "Don't you 'hey beautiful' me. You have some explaining to do." I hoarsely whisper. Jason's face dropped. "Explain? Explain what, sweetie?" "Uhmm. How about the doctor calling you my fiancé?" I responded with my arms crossed over my chest. "Oh, sweetie, the only reason I said that was because I knew that they wouldn't let me near you or tell me anything if I was just your boyfriend and with your parents not here yet, I had to do something. Why are you so against being engaged?" "I'm not against it, it's just that I was surprised to hear that I was engaged and I missed the proposal." I blushed. Jason sat beside me on the bed and smiled. "I wouldn't let you miss it for the world." He gently took me in his arms, because I was still recovering from the injuries, and gave me one of the most mind blowing kisses ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin's POV

Trisha only had to stay in the hospital for an extra two weeks, and Dr. Chase said it would be better that Trisha wait an extra week before going back on tour with us and that we needed to get a physical therapist to help her get back to 100%. So, the tour has been postponed for a total of 2 months and what we going to do is just pick up where the tour left off and just follow though that way. It was amazing that all the areas we were set to play had the dates clear so we'll be able to play the tour the way it was planned, just two months late.

We have a few days before we leave on tour again, and with everything that has happened, I has also push back my planned proposal date. But, I can't wait that long. So, I am taking her out tonight for a surprise. Our moms went and said that they got her this perfect dress. I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear, "Mom, Beth, what's going on?" "You have to get ready." I hear my mom simply reply, causing me to smile.

_Flashback – 3 months ago_

I knocked on the door. Trisha's dad answered the door. "Ahh, Jason, how are you? Come on in." "I'm fine. Thank you." HA! Not. I scared out of my mind. "Are you here looking for Trisha, 'cause she's not here." "Actually, sir, I'm here to see you and Mrs. Davis." Mr. Davis laughed. "Jason, how many times have we told you to call us Evan and Hannah? I mean, you're practically family." "That's the reason why I'm here, sir." I tried to sound very serious. He caught my drift. "Hannah, honey, please come downstairs."

Once she joined us in the living room, I began my speech. "I have only known your daughter for a few months now, but I feel like I have known her all my life. She is an amazing woman and I am proud to say that I even know her. I love her very much and I don't know what I would do without her. So, I'm here to ask you, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, for your daughter's hand in marriage."

They looked at each other for a moment, of course, making me all the more nervous. They turned and looked at me with serious looks on their faces. Okay, totally freaking now until their faces turned to smiles. "Welcome to the family, Jason!" Mrs. Davis said as she embraced me. "Thank you so much, Mrs.… I mean, Hannah." This caused her to smile even more. I turned and hugged Trisha's dad. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I said. "Same here, son." Evan replied. "So, do you have a ring yet?"

_End Flashback_

When I told all of the parents the other day of my new plans, they were excited and wanted to what they could do to help. I got Evan and dad and my brothers set up dinner while we got ready. The girls were in my parents' room while I was getting ready in mine. I double checked myself before I went downstairs. My black and royal purple ensemble that Joanne had put together was fabulous. Just a quick spray of cologne and I'm ready to go.

About 15 minutes later, mom and Hannah came down to let me know that she was on her way down. So, I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She shows up two minutes later. Oh, my. They are good. She took my breath away when she came softly down the stairs. The green dress and silver flats were simple yet elegant, just like her. She was also wearing the heart diamond earrings and necklace set I bought for her for our one month anniversary. "So, what do you think?" she asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Absolutely stunning." I said, taking her arm and leading her to the car.

Once in the car, I handed her a blindfold. "What's this for?" "Where we're going is a surprise." I said, as I took the blindfold back and tied it over her eyes. I put our song on as we pulled out of the driveway. The lake was less than ten minutes from the house so we were there relatively fast. I parked the car and ran around to help Trisha out."Jase, what's going on?" She asked me as I guided her toward our destination. "You'll see in just a minute." I walked her over to the spot where when I took off the blindfold, she could see the whole scene. "Ready? One, two, three."

Trisha's POV

"Ready? One, two, three." and he removed the blindfold. Oh, my God! Instinctively, my hands covered my mouth. "So, what do you think?" The sun had begun to set behind the trees and was casting a rainbow of colors on the water. There was candles sprinkled along the shoreline. A huge gorgeous blanket was laid out with a picnic basket and pillows. "Jase," I whispered, "this is amazing." Jason smiled. "Come on, let's eat." After enjoying the most amazing meal ever, Jason asked, "So, how about some dessert? I got your favorite." "Chocolate lava cake with strawberries? Oh, but, I'm stuffed." He handed me a covered tray. "Come on, one bite, for me?" he begged. "Okay." I took the top off the tray....and the lid hit the ground with a thud. OH. MY. GOD. Laying on top of the cake, surrounded by strawberries, was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Before I knew it, Jason had taken the cake out of my hands, pulled the ring off the top the cake and was kneeling before me. Once it had finally dawned on me what was going on, my hands covered my mouth in shock. "You're the first thing I think about when I wake up every morning and the last thing before I go to sleep every night. You even preoccupy my dreams. I can't live without you. So, will you, Trisha Sarabeth Davis, do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" Tears were flowing down my face. I shook my head, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" He smiled as both of our hands were trembling while he put the ring on my left ring finger. "I love you so much." he said, as he placed his hands on my face. "I love you, too, so much." He pulled my face to his. This kiss was like no other. It was full of love, passion and intensity. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my chest. He pulled me very tightly against him and I broke the kiss and gasped in pain. He pulled back, still holding me at a distance but as if I was very fragile, "Honey, what's wrong?" I was wincing because the hug sent a shock wave of pain though my torso. "My ribs still haven't fully recovered." "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." He scooped me up bridal-style and carried me to the car. "Wait, shouldn't we clean up?" Jason smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I have it all taken care of." So, I laid my head on his shoulder and held my hand up to admire my engagement ring. "Jase, it's gorgeous." "I knew you'd love it." While still holding on to me, he opened the door and sat me inside. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss but when he went to pull away, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kept him close. He smiled into the kiss.

Meanwhile.... Nate's POV

"Shane, they're heading to the car. Let's go." I said from my hiding spot. We decided that I would be the best look out because I wouldn't invade my brother's privacy. So, Shane and I ran to the place where our brother just proposed to his new bride, our new sister. Wow, I never thought about it that way. After we had all the stuff cleaned up, we though it in the trunk of my car and raced back to the house. I took a different way than Jason so Trish wouldn't see us. We pulled into the back drive with Jase and Trish not far behind us. The house had been transformed while we were gone for the surprise engagement party. Jase didn't even know about it. Jordie, Hayley and the moms threw it together rather quickly and quite fabulously, I might add, by the looks of the decorations."They're almost here!" Shane yelled as we came though the back door. Everyone scrambled to get the lights out and to get everyone hidden. "Nate, your thick head of hair is showing. Either duck or I shave it off." Hayley hissed at me from her spot behind the television. I stuck my tongue out at her and ducked down as low as I could behind the couch. "Is this okay?" I whispered. Hayley gave me the thumbs up and nodded at me. "Are they almost here? My bladder's about to explode." Jordie whined. "They're close. Just hold it in a bit." Shane responded. "But that's how I'll get a bladder infection." She whined. "Jordie, don't you want to see the look on Trisha's face when she walks through that door to see the fabulous party that you and Hayley managed to pull off?" I asked. Jordie huffed and crossed her legs from her spot under the window. Suddenly, we heard a car pull into the driveway. "Oh my God! They're here!" Hayley, Jordie, my mom and Trisha's mom squealed at the same time. We heard Trisha and Jason laughing and talking, and then the key turning in the lock.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Trisha said from behind the still closed door. "I know Jordie and Hayley will want to throw some huge engagement party or something." I almost laughed out loud at her comment. If only she knew. "Oh jeez, I can already see the frilly... things... that Jordie's going to insist on." Jason groaned as he turned the doorknob. The door creaked open, and both Trisha and Jason walked in.

"It's so dark in here." Trisha complained as she flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Jordie's POV

Trisha's hands flew to her face, typical Trisha, as she screamed, but she was so startled that she lost her balance, but of course, she didn't go far with Jase there. It was almost like when they first met. Everyone knew how they had met, hell, Hales and I were there, and we all awed. After Jason had Trish upright again, her and Jason's moms stormed her to see the ring, although they had already seen it, they wanted to see it on her finger. They went to give her hugs but Jase stopped them. "She's still sore, be gentle." Awe, look at them. I can't wait for when Shane and I are engaged. Trisha then turned to me with an accusing look on her face. "You..." She started. I smiled. "I know, I'm amazing. I'm fabulous. And I did NOT do this alone. May I introduce to you my amazing helpers. Mademoiselle Hayley Marina Noel, Madame Elizabeth Joanne Gray et Madame Hannah Sophia Davis." I couldn't resist shoving a little bit of French in there... it's in my blood!

"The main reason that we stepped in to help was that she wanted to get male strippers." Elizabeth said. I pouted. "No party is complete without a sexy fireman!" I argued. Trisha laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "This is amazing. Without the strippers." "Are you sure... because I know some guys down at the fire department..." Before I could finish, I was cut off by Elizabeth, Hannah, Hayley and Trisha yelling "NO STRIPPERS." "Fine, fine! Enjoy your party... I want to go find the groom-to-be!" I called as I walked off, pushing through everyone, looking for Jason. Finally, I saw him sitting on the bottom stair with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why, hello there, eventual brother-in-law!" I exclaimed as I walked up to him. Jason looked up at me and waved. "Hey there, pixie." Ugh He so knows that I HATE that nickname! "This is... amazing. I could have never planned anything even remotely close to this. Thank you so much, Jord." He said. Meh, slightly better nickname. "I know, I know. I'm spectacular. But really, I couldn't have done any of this without Hayley, your mom, Trisha's mom... and you." "Me? What did I do?" He asked, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't propose to my best friend, I couldn't have planned an engagement party. Duh." Jason laughed. "Good point. Now, where's my bride-to-be?" I pointed over my shoulder. "She's in there with the moms. She might want you to come and save her, Mr. knight-in-shining-armor." I added over dramatically. Jason hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Thanks again, Pixie." He said, and then he quickly moved away to find Trisha. "THE PROPER TERM IS VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! GET IT RIGHT!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, and then lips against my neck.

"I like vertically challenged people. They make me feel tall." Shane mumbled into my neck. I rolled my eyes. "You sure know how to make a gal feel great about herself." I said sarcastically. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that you are the only girl, vertically challenged or super tall, for me?" He asked. I shrugged and turned around to face him. "A kiss would make it better." I said. Shane smiled and leaned down to peck my lips. I wanted more though. I leaned forward, but he pulled away. "Nuh-uh. Tonight's all about Trisha and Jason. Their engagement party, remember? The one you planned?" He asked.

"No party is complete without strippers, though." I whined. Shane sighed. "I can pull off my pants and dance on a table if that makes you feel better." He offered. Yum. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want people going home blind tonight." I joked. Shane put his hand around my waist and pulled me towards the rest of the crowd.

Hayley's POV

The party was a complete success! Everyone seemed to be having a blast, and no one was running around with their pants around their ankles, completely drunk. I felt a swell of pride, knowing that I had helped plan this. I hadn't seen Nate in a while, though, which was kind of worrying me. Where was he? I decided to check outside, thinking that he had gone out for some fresh air. I opened the back door and saw Nate sitting on a lawn chair with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey there, stranger." I said as I walked up behind him. He leaned his head back and smiled widely at me. "Hi there, gorgeous." I leaned down and kissed him. "What are you doing, alone out here?" I asked. "I got a bit of a headache, so I came outside. Now, it's gone, and it's just so peaceful out here." He replied. I sat down on the chair next to him. "It's such a nice night." I commented. Nate nodded. "It's the perfect night for a midnight swim." He added. "Too bad I'm not wearing my bathing suit." I said. Nate looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Will that really stop you?" He asked. Before I could answer, he was unbuttoning his shirt. "Nate, no! Come on... There's a whole party going on inside!" I objected. Nate shrugged and pulled down his pants to reveal. "Winnie the Pooh? Are you serious, Nate?" I asked. He smiled and put his clothing on the lawn chair he had been occupying. "I don't care about the people in there. I just care about you. It's just me and you and the moonlight, baby." He said as he held his hand out for me. I glared at him and put my hands behind my back to unzip the dress that I was wearing. "If we get caught, I'm so killing you." I threatened. I pushed my sleeves down my arms and let the dress pool around my feet. I thanked whatever power up there that was listening for letting me be smart tonight and wear not childish, yet not racy underwear. To be honest, my underwear and bra set almost looked like a bikini I owned. "Looks like you came prepared for a swim." Nate said waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the edge of the pool. "Are we going to go swimming, or are you just going to ogle my goodies the whole night?" Nate doubled over laughing. "What?" I asked. "Goodies." He managed to say through laughter. Ugh. Boys. I walked down the steps into the shallow end, then swam over to where Nate was still laughing. "Hey, Gray!" I whisper-yelled. He bent down at the edge. "What, Noel?" "This" I grabbed his shoulders and made it look like I was pulling him down for a kiss, but, I flipped him into the pool instead, making a small splash. When Nate resurfaced, he sputtered, "What you do that for?" I smiled, "I wanted to, that's all." Suddenly, Nate had a slightly evil smirk on his face. "Well, what if I said I wanted to do this?" He asked, as he splashed me. "Nathaniel Jackson Gray, I can't believe you just did that!!" "Well, guess what? I did and I'll do it again." He splashed me again. I can't believe he did that, so I returned the favor. "What's that noise?" We heard from the back door. Uh oh. I saw Jordie poke her head out and look around until she spotted us. I mouthed 'please' to her, and she nodded. "It's just a stray cat! No need to get worked up!" Jordie yelled. I so owed her. "That was close." I said, moving closer to him. "You know, you're really cute when you beg." he murmured. "Am I now?" Nate nodded in response. "Well, then..." Nate pushed his lips to mine and it was the most amazing kiss ever. Yup, I said ever.

About five minutes later, I noticed someone had come outside. I pulled Nate under the waterfall that we were swimming in front of to hide. "Nate, Hales, you guys need to get back inside, like now." Whew, it was Jordie to the rescue. We swam to the ladder and got out. "Go in the front door. I have everyone toward the back of the house so you can get in undetected. I found clothes for you both that are almost identical to what you were wearing and laid them on the beds for you. You can thank me later. Now, go." she rambled off as she shooed us inside and up the stairs. She is totally awesome.

Once we had gotten ourselves presentable again, which, amazingly, only took us about 10 minutes, we went back down stairs, only to find that the guys were in the kitchen and the girls were in the living room, weird, I know. So, we went our separate ways and joined our respective groups.

"Do you want to hear my new song I have been working on?" Trisha asked us, leading us to the room just off the living room that housed one of the three baby grands that the house held. This one was Trisha's favorite. It was a replica of the black and gold piano that the boys had on their first big tour. Everyone agreed, of course, we all loved hearing Trisha's songs. They were always amazing. We all gathered around the piano. "Jord, Hales, could you help me with the chorus?" "Sure, what do you want us to do?" Jordie responded. "Okay, there are three different times that the part comes up, I nod to cue you, the first time is twice, second and third is four times, okay?" and then she sang the part she wanted us to sing, and may I say, just from that part, it sounded amazing. We ran our part though a few times. "Okay, you ready?" "Let's do this!" Jordie's excitement was easily and brightly shown. Trisha smiled and played a very intricate introduction, but once she started you could feel the emotion just coming of her her in waves.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know, you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But, this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know, you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know, you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

All of us were in awe of what she wrote, but we didn't know is that the guys had joined us when they had heard the piano and our singing, and Jason had come to stand right behind her. When the song was over, he placed his hands on her shoulders with a look of pure love on his face. She whirled around to see him just glowing at her. "There's my angel." she smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. Jason wiped it away with his thumb. "That was beautiful." They were staring into each others' eyes and was acting like they were the only two people in the room. We all started to ease our way out so the couple could have this emotional moment alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Last stop on tour....

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning back in his embrace. Pulling me back close so we were face to face, "I've been ready to scream it from the mountain tops from the moment you said yes." He leaned his forehead on mine then leaned down and kissed me. Ahh... Will this feeling ever stop, not that I'm complaining or ever want it to. I love it, but we have been together for a long time and his kisses still make my knees go weak and yet the fervor he was showing in the kiss recharged my self confidence. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright, guys, with this being our final show of the tour," Shane said as awes rang through the arena, "We have a few surprises in store for you tonight. Trish, come on out." I walked out and stood between Jason and Shane. The crowd cheered as I walked across the stage. "So, everybody knows that Trisha and I have been going out for over 6 months now and since we are near our home, we decided to release the news here. A few weeks ago, I proposed to Trisha." "And I said yes!" The arena erupted with applause and cheers. "So to commemorate this joyous occasion, Jason and I want to sing you a song that we wrote right after the incident a few months ago."

(A/N: Bold-Trisha Italics-Jason Both-Underlined)

**Like a summer breeze**

**You're moving in so mysteriously**

_Like a glimmer of sunshine_

_I melt when I look into your eyes_

Whoa there you go again

**Touching my heart and making me smile**

Whoa there you go again

_Being yourself with the little reasons why_

Your love** is like a book of fairy tales come true**

Your love **living happily ever after with you**

I love who you are you are

_You got yourself wrapped around my heart_

I love who you are you are

**You light me up like the moon and stars**

I love who you are you're never to far

**You put me right in the center of your world**

I love you you love me, you're mine oh mine oh mine

**I love who you are**

Spring summer winter fall

**Doesn't really matter to me at all**

**Whether showers or may flowers**

**Every day will be just ours**

Whoa there you go again

_Touching my heart and making me smile_

Whoa there you go again

**Being yourself with the little reasons why**

Your love **is like a book of fairy tales come true**

Your love **living happily ever after with you**

I love who you are you are

_You got yourself wrapped around my heart_

I love who you are you are

**You light me up like the moon and stars**

I love who you are you're never to far

**You put me right in the center of your world**

I love you you love me, you're mine oh mine oh mine

Your love **is like a book of fairy tales come true**

Your love **living happily ever after with you**

I love who you are you are

_You got yourself wrapped around my heart_

I love who you are you are

**You light me up like the moon and stars**

I love who you are you're never to far

**You put me right in the center of your world**

I love you you love me, you're mine oh mine oh mine

**I love who you are**

I love who you are you are

_You got yourself wrapped around my heart_

I love who you are you are

**You light me up like the moon and stars**

I love who you are you're never to far

**You put me right in the center of your world**

I love you you love me, you're mine oh mine oh mine

**I love who you are***

The crowd loved it. They went crazy. "So, I take it that you like that, huh?" I asked and they went into another round of craziness which caused me to giggle. "You wanted to hear another song I wrote?" They went crazy...again. "Well, I'm gonna need some help from my friends, so please welcome, Jordie and Hayley!!!" They walked out on stage. "You guys ready?" "Oh, yeah!!" they responded. "Hit it, Geoff!" I said to the guys' keyboard player and started the techno-pop beat that we had been working on.

(A/N: **Trisha - Bold** _Jordie - Italics_ Hayley - Underlined _Jordie and Hayley - Underlined and Italics_ _**All - Bold Italics Underlined**_)

**How many times have you tried to pull one over on me?**

_Always mess with me and try to get the best of me_

Lookin' back, all the pain that you put me through

_**Why would I fall for a fool like you?**_

_Now you're talkin' like I've never played the game before_

Save your empty words 'cause I don't wanna hear no more

**Basically you're trying to take control of me**

**But you're not what I wanna be**

_I know everything about you_

**Yesterday has come and gone**

_I'd be better off without you_

**No lookin' back, I'm moving on**

_**Never steal the song of my lips**_

_**I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no**_

_**You'll never steal my innocence**_

_**You've been dismissed**_

_**Do your best to try to pull me down**_

_**I'm never goin' back even if I see you around, no**_

_**No, I'm never goin' down like this**_

_**You've been dismissed**_

Let me break it down one more time

**No, you're never gonna change my mind**

_That was then this is now things are different_

**No, you're not what I'm livin' for**

_I know everything about you_

**It's funny how the tables turn**

_I'll be better off without you_

**Now you're the one who's gettin' burned!**

_Never steal_, **never steal**, never steal

_**Never steal the song of my lips**_

_**I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no**_

_**You'll never steal my innocence**_

_**You've been dismissed**_

_**Do your best to try to pull me down**_

_**I'm never goin' like it if I see you around, no**_

_**No, I'm never going down like this**_

_**You've been dismissed**_

_**On a falling star you got to where you are**_

_**And you think you've got the right to own my heart**_

_**But my affection doesn't lie in your direction**_

_**You want to hold me with a lock and key**_

_**Cover my eyes so i cannot see**_

_**But in the end we all know who wins**_

_**You are over, over, over**_

_Never steal_, **never steal**, never steal

_**You'll never steal the song of my lips**_

_**I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no**_

_**You'll never steal my innocence**_

_**You've been dismissed**_

_**Do your best to try to pull me down**_

_**I'm never going back even if I see you around, no**_

_**No, I'm never going down like this**_

_**You've been dismissed**_ **

The song ended with a bang. We turned to look at each other and smiled. The performance went off with a hitch. We grabbed hands and bowed. "Aren't they amazing?" Nate said as he walked away from his drum set. The audience screamed in response. We walked off stage and stood watching the boys with our ear packs still on. "Well, you guys know how we like to cover songs?" Shane asked and the crowd, of course, screamed their heads off. "I chose this one to go along with what I announced earlier." Jason said. "This is from us to our girls." we heard the boys say into the headsets so we could hear but not the audience.

(A/N: Shane - Bold Nate - Italics Jason - Underlined any combination is both or all three boys)

**Imagine me and you, I do**  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
_**So happy together  
**__  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine**  
_**So happy together**_

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue  
For all my life**

Me and you and you and me  
**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
**_The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
  
_Me and you and you and me_  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
**The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
**  
_**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
**_  
**Me and you and you and me**  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

**So happy together  
How is the weather**  
_So happy together  
We're happy together  
_**So happy together  
Happy together**  
_**So happy together  
So happy together**_ (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)***

The crowd went wild. I was smiling from ear-to-ear and tears were flowing down my face. I was restraining myself from running out on the stage and making out with Jason, and from the looks of it, Jordie and Hayley were restraining from doing the same with Shane and Nate. I know that Jason picked the song because he knows of my love for oldies music. Shane grabbed his microphone from the stand and walked downstage and started telling one of his stories. I think he was planning on telling the McDonald's rap one from earlier today. He is so crazy. I was shaking my head as he started rapping but I was tackled from behind. "Trish!!" "Danny Boy!!" I turned around and embraced him while picking him up and swinging him around. You know what, It's a little weird. Danny is a mixture of his older brothers. He has Nate's leadership and songwriting skills, Shane's goofiness and showmanship, and Jason's love of music and kind spirit.

"How's my favorite brother?" I asked him after setting him back on the floor. "I'm good. But you were awesome!! Your songs were amazing!!" I stood there and listened to Danny go on about how awesome my performances were for getting close to five minutes. Yeah, five minutes. That boy picked my songs apart. "So, Danny's your favorite, huh?" I heard from behind me. "He's my favorite brother. Would YOU like to be my favorite brother?" I asked. "Ew... no. That's just wrong." "Good, because I certainly do not think of you in any way that a sister should think of a brother."

"Guys! I'm still here!" Danny whined. We blushed and laughed when Danny got our attention. "I know, Dan. You're still my favorite brother." "Don't you let Shane and Nate hear that. They get jealous really easily." Jason warned. "Don't tell us what?" Shane asked as he and Nate came up behind us. "Oh, nothing important." I waved them off. "So, what are we doing now?" Danny asked.

"I suggest that we do something in celebration of the end of the tour." Jordie suggested, appearing seemingly out of no where. "Like, bowling... or bowling..."  
"Oh, I don't know, Jord. That's such a hard decision. Bowling or bowling? Hmm..."  
"I'd love to go bowling but how are we going to go to a public bowling alley and peacefully have a good time?" Nate asked.

"Honestly, does anyone else go bowling at midnight? NO! No one bowls at midnight! It's stupid, which is why my idea is so brilliant!" Jordie exclaimed. "But where, pray tell, are we going to find an alley that..." I was cut off by Shane. "You just leave that to me." He rubbed his hands together to add to what he said.

"In the meantime, I vote that we go to Starbucks!" Hayles pipped up. "Let's go!!" Jason exclaimed before practically dragging me toward the back door. A little bit later, we had commandeered a local Starbucks right before they closed and they let us hang out for a while with the doors locked and the drapes closed so we didn't have to worry about crazed fans or paparazzi cameras. We were all lounging around the coffeehouse. I was sipping on my venti green tea frappichino and listening to Hales and Nate have a discussion about where the primo vacation spot was. Hayley's argument was that Paris was the best, what with the shopping, the Moulin Rouge and the Eiffel Tower, while Nate's was that Rio De Janeiro was better, with the nice weather, the beaches and the fish. "Fish? Really, Nate? I can't see how that would be a real attention grabber." Hayley's voice was dripping with sarcasm. I was about to join in when a pair of familiar hands covered my eyes and I heard "Guess who?" from the owner. "Ooh, I love this game. Let's see...." I made it look like I was thinking hard about who it was. "Maybe this will help." I felt him move around so he was in front of me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Mmmm. That makes it way too easy." I leaned in to kiss him again. His hands slid from my eyes to my cheeks then to my hair as we started making out. "Ha-hum" I heard. I turned around and saw Jordie tapping her foot impatiently. "We came to hang out, not make out. C'mon! Be social!" She said. "Be social like you and Shane were being?" I said when I saw that her lipstick was smeared over her face. "What?" Jordie shrugged. Jason was trying not to laugh. "You've got a little something right there." He pointed to the corresponding areas on his face where the lipstick had smeared. Jordie picked up her napkin and wiped her face off to the areas that Jason had shown her. "Better?" She asked. I looked at her. It was still a little pink, but considering that the lipstick was a bright crimson, it was as good as it was going to get. Before I could answer her, however, Shane had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. All around his mouth was bright red smudged lipstick. Jason lost it when he saw his brother's face. Jordie turned round and saw his face.

"Awe, baby, come here." Jordie cooed. She picked up another napkin and started wiping his face like a mother would her 3 year old son. "Jordie! Why'd you do that? That would have been the best picture ever!" Jason whined. "Hey man, would you like it if I took a picture of you with Trisha's lipstick all over YOUR face?" "T**ouché**." Jason sighed. "OH! Now Jason speaks French? Felicitations, mon ami!" Jordie exclaimed, earning blank looks from everyone. "Huh? I didn't understand a thing you just said. I didn't even know it was a French word. I just say it when I know I have been pwnd" Jason replied.

"T**ouché** means touched." Jordie explained. "Moi, je suis entouré par des idiots.****" She mumbled to herself. "Hey, I know that last one. I am NOT an idiot." Jason retorted.

"Nor am I... what are we talking about?" Nate asked, abandoning his argument with Hayley. "Jordie said something in French and she called me an idiot!!" Jason said. Jordie sighed. "You know what, just forget it. I'm obviously more academically gifted than you." "Jordie, just because you grew up in a dual language speaking country, you can't hold that over those of us who grew up only speaking English." I scolded.

"You're right... I'm sorry, Jason. I really am... I shouldn't have called you an idiot. It was wrong of me. Can you forgive me?" Jordie asked, using her puppy eyes. Jason smiled. "Forgiven, forgotten. Now, come here, you little airheaded pixie." He said, opening his arms wide, inviting her in for a hug. "I'm not an airhead!" Jordie exclaimed, but launched herself at him for a hug anyways.  
"I do believe that Jason is not the only one you should be apologizing to. " I say after they finished. "I'm sorry, everyone. You're not idiots. You're all special." Jordie said with a smile on her face. Then, suddenly, her face dropped when it finally dawned on her. "Hey, wait a minute! How did you..."

"Je me suis juste remis à mon français, puis alors?" I responded, quite nicely, I might add, making Jordie smile. "Bein, zut alors! Felicitations, ma belle! C'est une grande effort, parler un autre langue! Nous nous sommes besoin d'un célébration!" Again, everyone looked at her funny.

"What she's trying to say is 'PARTY!'" I exclaimed.

*This Song "I Love Who You Are" Belongs to Press Play (Words by: D. Hanley/ S. Petree) (Music by: D. Hanley)

**This Song "Dismissed" Belongs to ZoeGirl (Can't find writers)

***This Song "Happy Together" belongs to The Turtles (Words and Music by: G. Bonner and A. Gordon)

****Translation - I'm surrounded by idiots. - I have just been brushing up on my French, so what? - Congratulations, love. It takes great effort to speak another language. We're in need of a celebration!


	19. Chapter 19

CRASH!!!

"Yes!!" Hayley yelled. We girls cheered and the guys moaned. We were playing our third game of bowling and we, the girl's team, are creaming the guys. Hayley just got her fourth strike in this game, her ninth of the night. She is a bowling machine. Hayley, Jordie, and I, and a few of the string section girls are up against the guys and a few of the guys from the band. "Come on, Shane, you have to get a strike or they're gonna cream us...again." JJ, the boys' drummer, trying to encourage him.

"Hey Shane, if you get a gutter ball, I'll make out with you." Jordie said with a wink. "Don't do it, Shane. C'mon! Get a strike! You know you can do it, man!" Nate yelled. Shane groaned and picked up the ball. "Come on, Shane! You can do it!" Jason yelled. Shane stood with his back to us, to me it looked like he was contemplating what to do. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He turned around and, with out looking where he threw it, chucked it between his legs. Yes, he bowled it granny style. "There! Now, I didn't try for a strike and I didn't try for a gutter ball, so leave me alone!" But as soon as he got the word alone out of his mouth, we heard a crash and every one's mouths dropped to the floor. "What?" Shane asked. "Turn around." I barely got out of my mouth. He turned to see what we all gaping at. His blind roll had indeed got him a strike. He looked at the pins, which were still knocked down, and then at everyone, and then he started laughing. "That's.... that's bloody fantastic!" He exclaimed. Jordie sighed and walked up to him.

"I guess that kind of deserves a kiss." She said, sounding defeated. Shane smiled. "Think about it this way, you're kissing Shane Gray for succeeding while doing something completely moronic and immature. Most of America wishes that they could do that." Everyone laughed.

We arrived back at the hotel at 4 am. We were all exhausted. I was holding on to Hayley and Jordie to keep me moving so I didn't fall asleep on my feet. "Here let me get her." Jason said. Before I knew it, Jason had scooped me up and carried me to the suite I was sharing with Jord and Hales. I was drifting in and out of sleep during the trip. Once we made it to the suite, Jason laid me on the bed, took off my shoes and covered me with the blanket. He placed a small kiss on my forehead, "Sweet dreams, love. I'll see you in my dreams." A small smile spread across my face. "Awe." Jordie and Hayley chorused from the other side of the room. Jason walked over to them and gave them each a hug and told them good night and left the room. I was gone when he walked past me to go to the door.

"Trish, wake up." I turned over and moaned. "Trisha, get up." "Leave me alone." I moan from under my pillow. "Trisha Sarabeth Davis, if you don't get your happy little butt out of that bed right now, you're not going to be so happy!!" Jordie yelled as she bounced beside me on the bed. I threw the covers off, sat up and glared at her, "There better be a good explanation for this wake up call." I turn to look at the clock. It read 9:03 am. "Especially when I have only had 5 hours of sleep and I had the option to sleep in." The smile on her face didn't waver as she threw my robe at me. "You're gonna love this." Apparently, after Jason left last night and I was out cold, they had put me into some pajamas so I didn't have to sleep in my jeans and dress top. As I was securing the knot, Jordie pulled me out of the bedroom and out toward the kitchen area of our suite. A smile, similar to Jordie's, had spread across mine. Shane, Nate, and Jason was making us breakfast. Shane was flipping pancakes and bacon, Nate was checking the biscuits in the oven, and Jason was making orange juice. They all turned and looked when we entered the room. Jason's face lit up, "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he came over and kissed me. "Mmm... Good morning to you too. You taste like oranges. Yum."

"Do we have to leave?" Jordie asked as she shoved her bag into the back of the silver SUV. "Yeah, Trish! Do we have to leave? This tour was so much fun!" Hayley whined as she tried to squeeze her bag into the back. "It's not like there's never going to be another tour, and what was the best part of the tour?" I asked.

"Being with the guys 24/7." Jordie and Hayley said at the same time. I smiled. "Well, what do we get to do at home?" I asked.

"Seeing the guys almost 24/7." They responded. "See? It's not too different! A few hours here and there! Now, come on, let's get our butts in this car! I want to get into my own bed." I said. Jordie closed the gate and leaned against it.

"Speaking of the guys and butts... where are their cute, skinny jean clad butts? They said they'd be back in 10 minutes, and it's already been 25. Je m'en veux quelque chose a manger avant qu'on part.*" Jordie whined. "Yes, Jordie, we know you are hungry, we all are. It's been over 4 hours since breakfast and lunch is well over due." I responded. "Well, let's solve that problem, shall we?" Shane said as all three boys just appeared out of nowhere. "Where have you been? I'm starving! Listen to my tummy!" Jordie exclaimed, pulling up her shirt a bit.

"Jord, they have food! Let them feed us without interrogation." Hayley pleaded, pulling Jordie's shirt back down. Jordie sighed and ran up to Shane. "What did you get me?" She asked sweetly. Shane reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a box from Thai Express. "I love you." Jordie said, more to the box than to Shane.

"The reason we took so long is that we had trouble finding all of your favorite fast food places." Jason said, pulling out a bag from Lenny's Sub Shop. "No way!! I haven't had Lenny's in ages." "Roast beef, ham, and salami, just the way you like it!" Jason added. "You, mister, are fabulous!!" I exclaimed as I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"What did you get me?" Hayley asked. "Well, I got you this..." He trailed off as he leaned down to kiss her, making her giggle. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?" She asked. "What else but..." Nate held up a Taco Bell bag. Hales squealed, "You are the best." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then went to join Jordie and I sitting in the car enjoying our lunches.

"This is soooooooooooo delicious." Jordie moaned as she bit into her general Thai chicken. "THANK YOU!" She yelled, her voice kind of muffled by the chicken. "Chew, swallow, then talk." I said. Jordie glared at me, but then swallowed her food. "SAME THING I YELLED BEFORE, BUT WITHOUT FOOD IN MY MOUTH!" I shook my head and silently laughed before taking a bite out of my sub.

"We are so lucky." Hayley said with a huge smile on her face. "You're right, we have the best boyfriends, fiancé in my case, we're traveling the world doing what we love, and we have each other. What else could be better?" I added.

"Well, it would be nice to not have millions of their screaming fans wanting to kill us because we've ruined their shots with them." Jordie admitted.

"Well, doesn't that excite you, knowing that you get to have us while our millions of fans don't?" Shane asked, trying to take a piece of chicken from Jordie's box, but she slapped his hand away. "Mine." She growled. "Fine, I guess you love your chicken more than you love me." Shane fake cried as he walked away. "Darn right, I love my chicken, but more than you? No way, you last waaay longer than it, and I get to enjoy you more often." She said. Shane smiled and walked up to her.

"Do I taste better than the chicken?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmmm... You may have to remind me of what you taste like."

I stuck my hand in between their faces, "Not while I'm eating, please?" Jordie stuck out her tongue at me and then, resumed attacking her food with her chopsticks, though she made a point of scraping them against the box just to annoy me.

"Jord, can you stop?" I asked, but this just made her scrape it even more. "You know, if you'd just let them have their moment, she would not be taking her frustration out on the box." Hayley said as she dipped one of her nachos into the cheese. Jordie smirked at Hayley's comment. "They can have their moment after I'm done eating." I said, making Jordie glare at me. She put her chopsticks back into the box, this time without scraping it, and picked out a piece of chicken, and then bit it. "You know, I'm awful thirsty." Jordie announced as she picked up her coke. "Don't you dare." I warned. Then, she made the most annoying slurping sound you have ever heard. "Ahhh! Jordie, please don't do that! You know that's like nails on a chalkboard to me!" She did it three more times, each one more annoying than the last. "That's it! Jordan Ariel Reid, give me that drink now!!" Jordie bolted out of the car with me right on her heels. We went round the parking lot several times until Jordie blindly ran into Nate and I didn't have time to stop, so I plowed into Jordie, knocking all three of us to the ground and causing Jordie's drink to burst all over Jordie and Nate, soaking both of them. Nate got up first, and helped Jordie up.

"I told you not to wear a white shirt today!" Hayley called from the car. Jordie looked down and saw that her white shirt had, indeed, been soaked through, revealing her yellow bra. "Tartar sauce!" She exclaimed as she pulled her arms to her chest to cover herself. Shane sighed and pulled off his black v-neck shirt and handed it to her, while Jordie just stood there staring at his chest. "Jord, take the shirt and run inside and change." I nudged her out of her trance. Jason had grabbed one of the small bags sitting beside the car and rummaged through it. "Ah! Here we are!" He exclaimed as he pulled two shirts out of the bag, tossing each brother a shirt. "My hero, always prepared."

"Well, I guess we should get on the road. We don't want to be stuck driving overnight, do we?" "It's not a road trip if we don't." I retorted. "Let me rephrase that. We have to get back to LA in less than a week, so we better get a move on." "OH! OH! Can we do in like that Britney Spears movie where they go to some cheap hotel and one of the beds break? And then go camping and get our booties bit by, like, bugs but think that they're snakes?" Jordie asked excitedly. "Let's not and say we didn't." Hales scoffed. "Hales, why must you always be a killjoy when it comes to Britney? You know she's like my fave artist." A few throats cleared. "I meant my fave female artist. You know you guys are my fave band, right?"Jordie whined. "What, we can't give you a hard time?" Nate responded first. "And I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be seen at a cheap hotel. It might send the wrong idea to the media."

"Well, can we at LEAST go camping?" Jordie asked with her puppy eyes. Shane seemed to fall for it, and then turned to look at everyone else. "Camping doesn't seem like a bad idea. I mean, it's not like the media can have a field day with it, and it's fun! Where are we going to get camping equipment without getting mobbed?" Shane asked, trying to be reasonable,

although he would do anything to make Jordie happy.

"You could always send us in... with like, sunglasses." I suggested. "I don't think that many people would recognize the lower halves of OUR faces."

*Translation - I want something to eat before we leave.


	20. Chapter 20

While the guys were attempting to get the tents up, we decided to unload everything else from the car. "Jordie, tell me again, why do you need SEVEN bags for a road trip?" I grunted as I pulled one of her heavy bags out of the trunk. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked up another one of her heavy bags with ease. "A gal's ALWAYS got to be prepared. I mean... I can't be caught wearing the same outfit twice, now can I?" She asked. "Jord, this is my face." Hayley said, motioning towards her face. "And this is my palm." She said, showing Jordie her palm. "This is what happens when you make statements like that." She demonstrated by slapping her forehead with her palm. "What?" Jordie innocently replied. I was about to respond when we heard a girlish scream come from the campsite area. We dropped what we were holding and ran down to the site. Oh, my, goodness! And I thought that he couldn't get himself into more of a mess. When we made it to the site, we were graced with the site of Shane, mummy wrapped in one of the tents, you know what happens in the old timey cartoons, just like that but it happened for real.

"Oh my god, that's classic!" I exclaimed. "How the HANG did he manage to do that?" Hayley asked. "I don't know, but it's funny." I replied. "I kind of feel like we should help him, but at the same time, this seems like a great photo op." Jordie pondered out loud. "How about we take a photo and then help him?" I suggested, pulling out my camera. We hear a muffled fussing from inside Shane's tent. "What?' Jordie asked as she pulled the piece of tent that covered his mouth. "Oh, thank you. Please, guys, help me before..." "Oh, my, God! Please say you have multiple pictures of this?" Nate snickered. "Working on it!" I responded rather chipper, snapping pictures left and right. "Oh! Oh! Get me in one of them!" Jordie exclaimed, posing next to Shane and doing the peace sign. I laughed and snapped a picture. She then turned to Shane and kissed his uncovered lips. "I love you, you goof." She said happily, and then she bent down, seeing if she could figure out how to untangle him.

Once we finally got Shane untangled, it took an hour, we got together and finished the tents and got everything unpacked. We walked from the car with the last bag, while the guys got a fire going. "How does s'mores sound?" we asked in unison. Jason held up a box of graham crackers and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Like I said, always prepared.

We all made our s'mores, some neater than others... Shane managed to get some chocolate on his forehead...and were just sitting around the campfire, laughing, talking and just plain old goofing off.

"And then, the Rabbi said 'What are you talking about? Bush just jumped out of the plane with my messenger bag!" Jordie exclaimed, finishing off her joke, making us all laugh. "Hey! I have a good one!" Shane said. "Why was six afraid of seven?" "Because seven eight nine?" Jason asked. "Dude! How'd you know that?" "My Jason is just awesome that way." I responded, snuggling into Jason's arm.

"How do you guys feel about scary stories?" Nate asked. "Nate tells, like, the best scary stories ever!" Shane exclaimed. I looked up at Jason. "Protect me?" I asked quietly. He kissed my forehead and nodded. Both of us knew that I despised scary stories. Nate grinned and picked up a flashlight and shone it under his face, giving him the creepy look, especially since the fire was beginning to fade.

"There was a girl, about fourteen or fifteen, whose parents left her home alone one night when they went to visit friends in the next town. They would be back late the next morning, and the girl wasn't afraid to spend the night alone. She had a dog - it was only a little collie, nothing fierce, but she was sure it would protect her if anything bad happened. So her parents left late in the afternoon, and she settled down to watch TV with her dog. She fell asleep in front of the TV, and when she woke up the local news was on. The anchor said that there was an escaped killer in town. He was to be considered armed and extremely dangerous, and citizens were advised to keep their doors and windows locked and stay in the house.

The girl was a bit afraid, but she was still confident that her dog would protect her. She decided to go to bed. Her dog always slept underneath the bed, and it made her feel better to know he was there. She stuck her hand under the bed and he licked it, and then she fell asleep.

Later that night, the girl awoke to the front screen door creaking, which was usual, since they lived in an old house, so she decided to ignore it and went back to sleep. She was later, again, awoken, only this time by the faucet in the bathroom leaking. She stuck her hand under her bed, and her dog gave it a reassuring lick, so the girl, again, went back to sleep.

Once again, she was awoken by the water dripping, so she stuck her hand under the bed again, and her dog licked it. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned off the faucet, and then, in the reflection from the mirror, saw her dog hanging on the shower head, dead. And next to it, on the wall was written 'The door creaked, the water dripped, and your dog is dead... then who licked your hand under the bed?'"  
I was totally freaked out, so freaked that I was shaking. I had spent the whole time staring at Nate's face, so I wasn't aware of anything else that was going on. Then, I heard a loud barking from behind me and I screamed. I whirled around in Jason's embrace to find Shane, rolling on the ground laughing at me. I saw Jordie pick up her pillow and chuck it at Shane.

"SHANE! Don't you see that she's PETRIFIED?" She screeched. "What? I was just having some fun." He then turned and saw the sheer terror on my face. "Awe, man, Trish, I'm sorry." Nate piped up, "Yeah, me too." "I think its time to call it a night." Jason said. "Shane, Nate will you clean up camp while I clean up the mess you made of my fiancé." He added as he led me to our tent.

"You're such an idiot." I heard Jordie mumble. "I didn't know she was THAT scared." Shane retorted. "Would you have done that to me?" Jordie asked. There was no answer from Shane. "Exactly. Now come on, let's clean up."

Once Jason and I got into the tent, he turned the lamp on and saw that I had curled up in the back corner of the tent, knees to chest with my arms wrapped around. "Did it really scare you that bad?" "It's just that some of the elements of the story took me back to that place..." "Hey, I told you he is never gonna touch you again." "I know but there are somethings that just remind me of what happened and that place..." I sobbed. Jason cradled me in his arms and I clung to him as if he was my lifeline. Actually, he is. I don't know what I would do without him. "Babe, if that is messing you up so badly, do you think that maybe you should talk to someone like a therapist or something?" At first, I wanted to yell at him for even thinking such a thing but by the time I could say anything, my conscience had convinced me other wise. "Do you really think I need to?" "If it's still causing this, I say yes. I don't want you suffering like this." I loved it that he was honest with me. It is painful at times but I know that he will always tell it to me straight. We kept no secrets from each other. "Okay, then. We'll take care of it when we get back to LA, right?" "Of course, now, how about we snuggle down and crash for the night? Sound good to you?" "Sound good? No. Sounds fabulous to me." He lifted the blanket and pulled us just as we were under the covers. I laid my head on his chest after he turned the light off, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. Their timing was in sync and it lulled me into a wonderful sleep, no need for worrying. I knew if any thing should happen, as long as I was in Jason's arms, I knew nothing would happen to me.


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to hushed whispers outside the tent.  
"Are they STILL asleep in there?"  
"I don't know. Shut up, they might still be."  
I looked up to see if Jason was awake, and I was greeted with his beautiful smile.  
"If they don't wake up soon, I'm waking them up. We have to get back on the road in an hour at the latest." Shane said.  
"Shane, put away the air horn." Nate ordered.  
Jordie grabbed it from him before he could do any damage to our ears.  
"I'll get them," Hayley said. She walked over to our tent, but was interrupted before she could knock or say anything.  
"We'll be out in ten minutes!" Jason whined, which made me giggle. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, his arms supporting his weight, and leaned down and kissed me."Hello, beautiful, how's it going?" He asked, with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm good. What about you?" I giggled at the reference to one of his older songs.  
"I would have been better if those goofs out there hadn't been making so much noise this morning. But, I got to watch you sleep and that was enough to make it all better." He leaned down and kissed me again, but when he went to pull away, I threw my arms around his neck to prevent him from going very far. We were enjoying our selves immensely, until...  
"JASON AND TRISHA! STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THAT TENT NOW!"  
"Yes, Mother!" I yelled back, and then pulled Jason back down.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL COME IN THERE WITH A CAMERA IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!"  
"Alright, fine, you win!"  
Jason and I had admitted defeat. He got up then pulled me to my feet. "You, at least, better get out there to prove we meant it. I'll clean out the tent." But just as Jason got the words out of his mouth, our tent collapsed on top of us.  
"SHANE!"

Once we were finally back on the road, and only 15 minutes behind schedule I might add, Jason and I were up front, Nate and Hayley were in the middle, with Shane and Jordie in the back. I turned on the radio and flipped through the channels, though nothing seemed to appeal to anyone. Well, save for one song, but that only appealed to Jordie and her addiction to Josh Groban. Finally, I groaned and turned the volume down. "Does anyone have an iPod with semi-decent music on it that we can plug in?" Just as the words left my mouth, Jordie took her iTouch out of her pocket and tossed it to me.  
"Put it on shuffle, everything's good on it," she said with a smile, and then turned her attention to Shane.  
I plugged it in, turned it on and put it on shuffle. Immediately, the song 'California' by Phantom Planet started playing.  
"AAAHH! Turn it up! This is the perfect song!" Jordie screamed before she started singing along.

_We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for number one  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

"Come on, this can be like our the theme song for our trip!" Jordie whined, trying to get us to join in. Shane sighed and started singing along.

_Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from  
California!  
Here we come!_

"Come on, guys! It's fun!" Shane added. We all joined in on the next line and by the end of the song, we were all belting it out.

_On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from  
Pedal to the floor  
Thinking of you more  
Gotta get us to the show  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from  
California!  
Here we come!_

We ended up laughing our heads off at the end of the song. "Oh my god, that was so fun!" I exclaimed.  
Jordie smiled and laid her head on Shane's shoulder. "I told you so."


	22. Chapter 22

After a while, the trip started taking a toll on the passengers, meaning that Jordie, Shane, Nate and Hayley were all passed out in the back, leaving Jason and I alone, well, as alone as two people can get in a SUV full of sleeping people.

"You know, I kind of feel like a parent right now, after a long day of driving with the kids being loud in the backseat, they finally pass out, and it's all quiet and peaceful." Jason said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Would you like to be one? I mean, a parent?" I asked quietly.  
Jason's face scrunched up into his deep-thinking face. After a few minutes, I guess he had finally gathered his thoughts. "Let me say everything before you react?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Of course," I motioned that I locked my lips and instead of throwing the key away, I placed it in his hand.  
"Okay. Yes, I want to be a daddy someday, but now I think we just aren't ready for it. Between the band and everything that has been going on, that and we need to get married first." He pulled my hand to his lips and pressed them to it. I nodded and looked down at my knees. "But I promise that we will try, someday," he promised me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"While we're on the subject of kids... any names you like?" I asked.  
He pondered for a moment. "I kind of like William for a boy... And Melody for a girl."  
"I really like both of those names... but I was thinking, for a boy, like, first-born male... I know Jordie thinks this is 100% bad luck... but I really like Jason III, but if not, I really like the name..."  
"The only reason I didn't suggest it the first time was I didn't know how you felt about that."  
"Well, I know I'd want him to be just like his daddy. His dark, curly hair, his beautiful hazel eyes."  
"And his mom's sense of humor, oh and her nose. Did I ever tell you that I love your nose?" I giggled. "No, I don't think so, but thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too." Jason turned his head to kiss me.

"Might want to keep your eyes on the road," someone called from behind us. It took Jason everything to keep from swerving off the road.  
"Jeez, Jordie!" I exclaimed, sliding my hand down my face. "You just had to scare the living day lights out of the both of us, didn't ya?" "Uh huh! It's who I am!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, could you keep it down a bit? Everyone else is trying to sleep," I warned.  
"Not Shane, he's playing with his iPhone." I turned around to see that he was, in fact, awake. "Jason, pull over," Jordie ordered. "Why?" he asked.  
"Because you've been driving for hours; I bet you're exhausted. Pull over, and I'll come drive. You can sleep," she offered.

He did looked drained. "Come on, babe, we can switch. Shane and Jordie can take over driving, and you and I can relax in the back." I could always sweet talk Jase.  
"Alright, but I'm not just pulling over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. When we reach the next gas station, we'll rotate, okay?" "Alright," Jordie gave in too easily.  
Miss Stubborn never gives in that easy. I grabbed my phone and texted her. "RU OK? U nvr give in like that."  
A few seconds after I pressed send, my phone vibrated. I opened the text and read, "Look ahead and u'll c y :)"  
I looked up from my phone to see Jason turning into the gas station parking lot. I shook my head and smiled. "Wow UR observant 2day."  
I snagged Jase's card and Jordie. We ran inside to grab a few snacks and drinks for the next leg of the trip, while Jason and Shane were standing at the pump trying to be inconspicuous. We were standing there looking at some chips when we glanced outside and immediately started laughing. Shane's hair was going every which way from where he was sleeping. I pulled my camera out and took a couple of pictures. "This is priceless!" I whispered before I quickly pulled Jordie down. "Ow! What did you do that for?" she exclaimed, rubbing her butt.  
"Sorry, they almost saw the camera and I overreacted," I said pulling her back to her feet. We paid for our purchases and the gas that the guys had pumped, and skipped outside like little kids.

"Alright! So we have Doritos and Red Bull for Jason!" Jordie said as she threw the bag of Doritos and a can of Red Bull at Jason. "Pomegranate Rockstar and Flipz for Trisha. Pepsi Max and salt & vinegar chips for me... Coca cola and all dressed chips for Shane... and a whole bunch of random stuff for Nate and Hayley to pick from. There's also an extra Red Bull in there, but that's for me, cause I need to stay awake. Now, let's get this show on the road, cause I'm WIRED!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the keys from Jason. "I promise I will not damage the car in any way. There's a blanket back there if you need it, just don't drool on it, because it's mine."  
"I don't drool!" Jason said, very confused.  
I burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "Yes, Hun... you do," I said.  
"Can we discuss this in the car? Because I want to get home." Shane whined. "I miss my bed!"  
We all laughed as we piled back into the SUV. Somehow, we had managed not to wake Hayley and Nate. I didn't know that they were such heavy sleepers.


	23. Chapter 23

We had been driving for almost an hour, and Jason had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder. And yes, he was drooling on it. But I didn't care; he looked so cute and peaceful. I grabbed my sleeve and gently wiped his face clean. After I pulled my hand away, his face twitched then relaxed. I laid my head against his and was out in a matter of moments.

"SAY IT AIN'T SO, I WILL NOT GO, TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, CARRY ME HOME!" was being bellowed from the front seat. "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!"  
It's Jordie. She must have drank that extra Red Bull, because when she get hyper, she sings whatever she is listening to at the top of her lungs. "JORDIE!" I yelled. "What?" she asked innocently, stopping the music.  
I knew when she was hyper I had to be careful how I said things. "Can we please turn the volume down? Jason and I are trying to sleep." "Us too," Hayley chimed in from the middle seat. Her and Nate had also been awakened from Jordie's little performance. "Well, I'm SORRY I ruined your slumber! I'm just DRIVING THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE TO GET YOU HOME, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? OH! I looooove this song!" she exclaimed as she unplugged her headphones from her iTouch and then plugged it into the car.  
"Jordie, were you just driving with your head phones on?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Dear, it's against the law to drive with headphones in your ears, not to mention dangerous." "Well... We're all in one piece, right? And I didn't get caught! I just... won't ever do it again!" she whined.  
I gave her my best mad parental look, but she had that stupid puppy dog pout on that no one, and I mean no one, can stay mad at or say no to. My mad face melted. "Give me the headphones, just as a precaution." I reached my hand out as Shane took them from her and handed them over to me. "Okay, now, Jordie, where are we?" "In a car," she joked happily. "No, seriously, where are we?" I asked. She looked around and then gave me the 'I did something wrong, and I know it' look. "We're somewhere in the United States of America?" she said uncertainly.  
I almost whipped the headphones back at her. "JORDAN ARIEL REID! You'd BETTER be kidding!" I warned. Jordie smiled at me through the rear-view mirror and then burst out into laughter. "Chill, Trish. We just passed through St. Louis." "Wow, Jord, we're already in Misery?" I joked, Jordie and Hayley laughed while we got strange looks from the guys. "Sorry, it's just when we were younger and I was learning the states and capitals in school, I couldn't pronounce Missouri to save my life. Every time I tried, it came out 'misery'." "I just flat out failed in general. Luckily, I moved to Canada... Less capitals to learn," Jordie boasted. "But it was really quiet when you left," Hayley added. "I saved a lot on Advil," I joked. "Hey!" Jordie sounded offended. "Jord, you know I'm kidding, and how much I missed you while you were gone for FIVE years."  
One of the guys finally joined the conversation. "Wait, you guys were separated for five years? That had to suck," Shane said. "Yeah, well, my dad's job sent us there, but he finally talked his boss into letting him transfer back to LA. I did make some pretty cool friends up North, but none of them compare to my girls."  
"And we could never replace you either," Hayley added. That's right, we really were best friends for life and nothing, not even almost 3,000 miles for 5 years, could tear our friendship apart.  
"Ungh, and remember that time my mom sent me to Paris for the summer to live with my aunt Laurie-Mai? The shopping was amazing, but the time away from you guys was TORTURE! Oh! And Hayley, do you remember when you and your family went to Dubai for, like, a month? It was so boring without you here!" Jordie whined. "And when my parents decided to take me to New York without you guys? It was like, New York without the two biggest Broadway nerds I know? That doesn't work!"  
"Yeah, you guys got to go away; I had to stay here. I mean the furthest away, before the tour that is, I had ever been was Vegas. Our family vacation, every year, was two weeks in Vegas. And, it really sucked for me, because Vegas really isn't a kid-friendly city. So, not only was I away from my best friends, I was bored out of my mind and scared out of my socks for two weeks of every summer. "  
The guys couldn't take it anymore and started busting out laughing. "And, just what are you three finding so funny?" Jordie asked angrily, while shooting Shane an evil look. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Jason while Hayley did the same at Nate.  
Shane was the first one to speak. "It's just that you're like sisters and you can't stand to be away from each other, but we're brothers and we have times that we want to be away from each other."  
"Yeah, and the way you guys are going on about the different times in you life where you were separated, it's just funny." Nate added. I looked at Jason. "I was laughing at the funny faces Shane was making in his visor mirror. I thought it was sweet." Shane and Nate both glared at their brother for not backing them up.  
"Honestly, never move away from each other, it's the most painful life experience," Jordie warned. "We promise, right guys?" Shane said to his brothers. I stifled a giggle as Shane's eyes plead with his brothers to agree with him. I turned and looked at Jason to help Shane out, because I think it would be as traumatic for them as it was for us. "Of course, brothers are forever." "All for one and one for all." Nate exclaimed from the back seat, pumping his fist in the air. "We're all in this together!" Hayley exclaimed, and Nate high fived her. I laughed out. "We just went from "The Three Musketeers" to "High School Musical" in less than ten seconds. That's got to be a record of some kind."  
"It could be worse." Jordie added. "We could have gone from My Little Pony to the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" I cringed. "Ugh, that movie creeps me out." "Which one?" Shane asked. I lowered my head. "Both." The whole car burst into a chorus of laughter. "Speaking about being creeped out, is anyone up for a horror movie marathon when we get home? I have the Halloween movies, and I don't want to watch them alone." "We're out. Trisha and I are going out." "We are?" "Yup, but the rest is a surprise." "What about Hayles and Natey-pooh? Are you in?" Jordie asked. "We're busy too." Nate and Hayley said at the same time. I knew that both of them hated horror movies, and just wanted an excuse not to watch. "I guess that just leaves you and me, right Shane?" Jordie asked hopefully. Shane smiled. "You know it."


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, looks like we're almost to Tulsa, anyone hungry?" Jordie asked, about an hour and a half later. The whole car chorused that they were basically famished. I had already had my iPhone out searching for a restaurant. After a few minutes, "This is perfect! Jordie, what road are we on?" "We are currently heading south on Route 44." I gave Jordie directions then made a few phone calls. "Trish, what are you doing?" Jason eyed me suspiciously. "I am taking care of dinner and our sleeping arrangements tonight. I don't want to sleep in the car again." I added a pout at the end. Jason went to respond but I cut him off. "Yes, I was wondering if you had a private room available for tonight?"  
Two hours later, we had checked into our hotel suites at the Hotel Ambassador, showered and changed and was meeting up in the guys room to go to dinner at The Chalkboard, this perfect little restaurant I found that just happened to be in the same building. They tried to give me a hard time, but I just happened to mention that it was for Connect 3 and they started bending over backwards for me. Jason wasn't too pleased with me, for pulling the 'celebrity' card but it was all for the best. I did it for his protection and I made the promise that no one was to mention them being here. We were registered at the hotel under the name Mr. Green. Jordie decided that our cover name should be a color. Her and her crazy ideas.

I was the last one to finish getting ready. "Goodness, woman, what is taking you so long? You know if you had let me help, you would already be done." Jordie yelled through the door at me. "Jord, you help me all the time. I want to prove to you that I can do my own make up. Jeez, woman, when it comes to make up, you make me feel like I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Don't get me wrong, I love it tremendously, but I have to be able to do it myself. I know that you and Shane aren't going to be living with Jason and I, so I need to be able to do it." As I finished my rant, I opened the door to find Jordie, standing in front of the door expecting the worst, but as soon as she saw me, her jaw dropped. "Dang, girl. you did good. I love it. It's exactly what I had in mind for you. I have taught you well." She bowed like she was Mr. Miyagi from those 'Karate Kid' movies.  
She looked fabulous in the black and creme dress that she and Jo-Anne had found while we were on tour. It was strapless, came a little above her knees, and was made of lace and silk. She had matched it with a pair of red peep toe pumps and a fun charm necklace. Hales came round the corner, looking very cute herself. She was wearing a red strapless dress that had small bows that went down the center of the bodice and was layered ruffles on the skirt down to her knees. She had put these black rose jewelry set on, simple studs, necklace and ring and these really cute strappy silver sandal heels that I think she took from Jordie's bag. "Hey, those are mine!" Yup, they're Jordie's shoes. She's very protective of her shoes, almost as protective as she is with Shane and that's saying a lot! I stepped out of the bathroom in my complete ensemble, a black strapless dress that had a butterfly design on it with a pair of pointy toed low heels (yes, heels, but Jordie would not let me out of our suite in flats so this was our compromise). To finish off my look, I had on this set on that was butterflies to match the dress but they looked like they were made of crocheted gold with purple accents. "Okay, now that we are all ready now, let go get the guys or we're gonna miss our reservation!"  
I reach for the door handle and there was a knock at the door. I turn back to look at Jordie and Hayley and we all give each other confused looks. Whoever was at the door knocked again, I was a tidbit scared because the guys were supposed to be waiting for us in their room and no one beside the restaurant manager and the hotel management knew that we were here. "Girls, let's go! We're gonna be late!" I hear Nate call through the door. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I open the door to reveal that it was the guys knocking on the door. Wow, they looked good! Nate was standing in front, wearing gray dress pants with a tan t-shirt with a black jacket and scarf and a white pair of classic Vans slip ons. Shane, to Nate's left, is wearing black slacks with a wine purple button up with a blue blazer with the sleeves pushed up. He was wearing these black and gray plaid lace up Vans. Man, those boys love those shoes. Wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, white button up, a neutral striped tie, and dark jacket that looked like a mix between a plaid tweed blazer and a leather biker jacket that just looked fabulous on him was my Jason, on Nate's left. "Wow." I heard Jason whisper. "Hello to you, too, handsome." I say as I attached my self to his side, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Trisha Bear did her own hair and makeup today!" Jordie exclaimed proudly. "My little Trisha's finally growing up," hugging Shane's side and laying her head on his shoulder. Jason tried to stifle his laughter when he saw me roll my eyes. Hayley had walked out the door, shut it and stepped in front of a flushed Nate. "Wow, Hayley, you look amazing." he said, finally got his mouth to work. "It's just a little something I pulled together." She chirped. "From my suitcase." Jordie muttered, glaring at the shoes on Hayley's feet.  
"You look amazing too." Shane finally said to Jordie, hoping to distract her from her shoes. "My outfit would have been better if I had found my SILVER strappy heels." "I like these you have on better than those." Shane said trying to get her attention away from the shoes on Hayley's feet. Jordie looked at her own feet and sighed. "You're right, these are prettier." She admitted, and then she kissed Shane's cheek. "I love you, you know." Jordie mumbled against his cheek. "Okay, let's get the road on the show, wait a minute, strike that, reverse it." Jason said to get every one's attention. Each couple paired up and walked to the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

After we finished dinner, we went back upstairs and changed to watch a movie with the guys. Jordie, now changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a Blink 182 concert t-shirt, stood up with five movies in her hands. "So, we've narrowed it down to: The Notebook, Benny & Joon, When Harry Met Sally, There's Something About Mary and Shakespeare in Love. Now... which one should we watch?" "Ooh, Shakespeare in Love, I love that one!" Hayley said as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in black sweat capris and a bright and multicolored tank. I was lounging on the sofa wearing hunter green pajama pants and a vintage Beatles shirt that belonged to Jason. "Yeah, but we've seen it a million times, Hayles. I want to see something that I've never really seen before." I said.  
"You know, Doll, we never DID get around to watching the Notebook. I reeeeeeeally want you to see it." Jordie said as she fanned herself with the DVD box. "Oh, yeah. That's sounds perfect." I chimed in. Hayley didn't put up a fight, "You know what, you guys are right. The Notebook it is!" We gathered the DVD with a few other things we might need, and headed over to the guy's suite. Before we even knocked, the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Nate.  
"I was just about to come get you." He said after a few moments of silence. I couldn't help but notice that Hayley's mouth was hanging open an a hint of drool was about to coming out. "Hales," I bumped her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze. I waited for Nate to turn his back and head inside. "No drooling over the guys, remember?" I whispered, wiping the drool from her face. Hales sighed and followed Nate into the room. Shane was sitting on one of the beds watching Spongebob, and Jason was nowhere to be seen. Jordie jumped on the bed and cuddled up to Shane's side.  
"Guys... where's Jason?" "He's just changing in the bathroom. He should be out any second." "Hey, guys!" we hear from the other side of the bathroom door. Shane yelled back, "Yeah?" "I forgot my shirt in my bag. Can you grab one out of my bag and bring it to me?" "Why don't you just go get it yourself?" "Kinda can't, just do it please?" Shane looked over at me, "I'll take care of it." I ran to where Shane had told me Jason's bag was and grabbed one of my favorite tees of his and walked back to the bathroom door and knocked three times. Jason cracked the door. "Oh, hey, babe. You bring me my shirt?" "Yeah, I just wondering why won't you come out?" He opened the door a bit more and stuck his head out to check to see if anyone was around. When he was satisfied that no one was looking, he opened the door all the way and pulled me inside. "Jason, what are you doing?" "I want to finish what we started this morning." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, Mr. Gray, getting right to the point, are we?" I replied. "I love it when you wear my clothes." He pulled me close and gently placed his lips on mine and I sighed, which made him smirk. Our kisses were getting heated when... "TRISHA AND JASON! I'M NOT READY TO BE AN AUNTIE, SO GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA THERE!" Jordie yelled through the door. Talk about a mood killer. "JORDAN ARIEL REID, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I flung the bathroom door open. I was about to chase her around the suite until I caught her, but Jason restrained me. "Jason, let me at her!" I demanded. "Why?" he asked. "Everytime we try to have a private moment, she comes in and ruins it." "She just being Jordie and you know it. I think it's just being cooped up with each other for so long. I know, once we get back to LA, we're gonna take off for a day, just you and me." "Really, just you and me, no brothers and their girlfriends, just us?" I said, turning around in his grasp. "Yup. Now, you do think you can behave and not kill your best friend?" I rolled my eyes, dramatically, and sighed. "I guess so." Sarcasm dripping from my voice. He gave me a kiss, "That's my girl. Now, let's go watch a movie."

We walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting. As we walked past Jordie, I pinched her arm. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "What? You said I couldn't kill her!" I exclaimed as Jason gave me the 'what did I tell you?' look. "What was that for?" Jordie whined, rubbing her arm. "You ruined my moment." "WE wanted to watch a movie." "You could have started without us. I can't believe that you really thought that BOTH Jason and I would break our vows on a whim?" "No! I was just kidding!"  
"SHUT IT!" Hayley yelled. Both Jordie and I stopped to look at her. "I want to watch the movie. Both of you stop your bickering, cuddle up to your boyfriends... fiancé in your case, and just watch the gosh darn movie." She ordered, before she settled back down with Nate. Before we had a chance to respond, Jason had pulled me to the couch on the opposite side of the room while Shane had pulled Jordie back to him. Nate pulled the remote out and press play. We had gotten to the part where Allie went up on the Ferris wheel, and Noah climbed up to get to her.  
"Is he insane? He could fall!" Shane exclaimed, and then Noah let one of his hands fall, holding onto the Ferris wheel with only one hand. "He's going to fall!" He exclaimed again. "He just wants Allie to go out with him! Personally, I think it's romantic... doing something so reckless for someone you love." Jordie sighed. "No... it's just very stupid. He's going to fall." "I agree with Shane." I said. I turned to Jason and whispered in his ear, "Please promise me you don't do anything stupid like that for me." He smiled and whispered. "Of course. Unless it's to save your life, then that promise goes out the door. I would do anything for you, especially to save you. I don't think I could live without you."  
By the end of the movie, Jordie, Hayley and I were bawling our eyes out, and the guys were trying to console us. "Babe, it's okay. Why are you crying so much?" Jason asked. "I'm a big crybaby when it comes to movies like this. I was just as bad when I watched 'A Walk To Remember'." I barely managed to get out between sobs. "Awe, okay. It's alright." He pulled me closer and I snuggled against him and I actually start calm down. I don't know what is was but Jason had this calming effect on me, and before I knew it I was out, my face buried in Jason's curls and my arms wrapped around his chest, well, as best as I could reach, keeping him close. That, to me, is the best place ever to be.


End file.
